Et si c'était pas pour un briquet
by StrongLoutre
Summary: Alors que Nico Di Angelo, élève de terminale déménage à Lyon avec sa mère ou il se sent plus seul que jamais sans ses meilleurs amis, un gars étrange vient lui demander tout les Jeudis son briquet. Il est con naturellement ou il fait exprès ?
1. Chapter 1

Génial, encore une super journée qui se profile, mes camarades ne sont pas tellement les personnes les plus agréables que je connaisse, ils ne m'ont pas spécialement fais quelque chose mais disons qu'ils ne veulent pas me connaître et que ce sentiment est réciproque… je commence à en avoir assez de ce quotidien et je n'attend plus qu'une chose, me tirer de cette ville. Vraiment.

Je m'appelle Nico Di Angelo, j'ai 17 ans et demi. J'habite à Lyon depuis maintenant un an, et malgré les supplications de ma mère je n'ai pas spécialement fait d'effort pour me faire des amis, après tout pour un an, à quoi bon ? J'ai déjà des amis à Paris, trois idiots que j'adore plus que tout même si je me sens un petit peu à part maintenant que j'ai déménagé mais bon c'est pas de leur faute après tout. Cela fait maintenant trois mois que je suis dans ce nouveau lycée. Les autres de ma classe pensent que je suis un cancre car ils sont au courant de mon redoublement grâce à mon super prof de maths qui le jour de la rentrée à annoncé bien fort les dates de naissance de tout le monde mais en réalité il y a une toute autre raison à mon année de retard car je suis plutôt un bon élève, même très bon même si j'essaye de pas m'en vanter. Mon père est en fait mort il y a maintenant quatre ans de cela il faisait partie des quelques victimes de la guerre du Mali, j'ai disons mal supporté son absence et j'ai décroché de mon année de troisième, ma mère à insisté pour le redoublement évidemment personne ne le sait à part mes amis proches et ma famille bien entendu et personne de cette ville ne le saura. Je vis donc seul avec ma mère qui ne s'est, malgré le fait qu'elle assure le contraire à tout le monde, jamais réellement remise de la mort de papa, elle est mon héroïne, elle travaille comme une force-née pour pouvoir payer le loyer de cette super maison qu'on a ici tout en gardant l'appartement de Paris car elle sait que je veux y retourner l'an prochain, même si elle est parfois lourde, elle veille à ce que j'aille bien et ce depuis la mort de papa en faisant passer mon bonheur avant le sien c'est bien pour cela que je ne lui montrerais pas que je ne suis pas vraiment heureux ici. J'aide donc ma mère du mieux que je peux, faire les courses, le ménage et à manger, c'est le moins que je puisse faire après tout, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps pour plus car depuis la rentrée je me suis en quelques sorte enfermé dans le travail. D'une part cela m'occupe dans cette morne ville et j'ai pour objectif de décocher une bourse pour mon école comme ça ma mère n'aura pas à payer les frais de scolarité en plus. Évidemment tous ces crétins de ma classes pensent que je suis un idiot qui ne comprend rien et qui a honte de dire ses notes tellement elles sont mauvaises. C'est plutôt que l'envie de leur parler me manque. C'est sur que présentée comme ça, ma vie n'a pas l'air idéale, mais dans le fond elle n'est pas si terrible, j'ai une mère aimante, des bonnes notes, des supers amis bien que légèrement loin et même si ce n'est pas la vie idéale, je fais avec et j'attends pour commencer celle que je désire c'est tout, je me dis juste que cette année de terminale est une étape à passer rien de plus.

J'ai bien essayé au début de m'entendre avec mes camarades mais ils passaient beaucoup de temps à parler des autres, dans le mauvais sens du terme du coup maintenant je me met un peu à l'écart et j'écoute sans intervenir quand j'attends devant les salles tout en m'exaspérant de ce que j'entends, le midi je rentre manger chez moi, j'habite à deux pas du lycée alors autant en profiter et au temps des pauses je suis le plus souvent devant le lycée à fumer et je passe mon temps soit à maudire ce lycée soit avec Sky, une fille de ma classe que j'ai appris à apprécier, je pense dans le fond qu'elle est comme moi, elle espère que cette année passera vite, du coup on se met tout le temps ensemble quand on a des travaux de groupes notamment. Et bien oui, je suis un « gros » fumeur, selon ma mère qui me le reproche dès qu'elle me voit avec un paquet de cigarette ou un briquet, c'est bien ce que doit faire une mère après tout. A dix-sept ans, que c'est mal Nico. C'est le sujet le plus prise de tête avec ma mère bien que quoi qu'elle fasse je n'arrêterai pas. C'est mon moment de plaisir au lycée, je passe beaucoup de temps à observer les gens, je pense que le mot qui me décrit le mieux, est observateur en effet, j'observe, je comprend mais dans 99 % des cas je n'interviens pas car soit je suis trop lâche, oui je n'ai pas honte de le dire puisque c'est vrai, soit ça ne m'intéresse tout simplement pas. Et donc nous en arrivons à cette fameuse journée du 17 Novembre 2016 qui commence réellement à la pause de 15h quand je reçois un appel comme tous les jours de cours à 15h de Reyna évidemment.

Reyna. Cette fille c'est quelque chose, le genre de fille qui n'est jamais gênée par rien. Depuis que j'ai dit à ces parisiens de pacotilles (je parle de mes amis oui) que je ne me sentais pas spécialement bien dans cette ville, ils m'envoient des messages tout les jours au moins et Reyna m'appelle à ces pauses de l'après-midi, cette folle à même appelée ma mère pour savoir si j'allais aussi bien que je le disais, elle est vraiment dans l'excès le plus total. Elle m'agace dès fois c'est vrai mais je la considère comme une vraie sœur, elle est formidable bien que je ne lui dirai jamais bien entendu et j'adore l'avoir au téléphone l'après-midi, Reyna est plus grande que moi bien qu'elle ait un an de moins que moi, elle est franchement superbe des longs cheveux bruns et des lunettes qui lui donnent un air autoritaire alors que lorsqu'elle les enlève on à envie de lui faire un câlin. La vision que j'ai Reyna dans la vie plus tard, c'est une Reyna en haut de sa tour à New York, à son bureau avec un secrétaire, un homme bien entendu qui est complètement débordé. Mais Reyna c'est aussi l'amie qui ne vous laisserai jamais tomber, pour rien au monde et de ça j'en suis sur et certain. Mes idiots de camarades me charrient depuis un mois car ils sont persuadés que c'est ma petite amie depuis qu'ils ont entendu son prénom, je plain celui qui sortira un jour avec Reyna, ce n'est absolument pas dans mes projets. Mais voilà la nouveauté du jour, un gars que je ne connaissais pas ma adressé la parole, il est allé avec des gens dont je ne connaissais pas l'existence jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il s'appelle Will d'après Sky et c'est l'un des membres du club d'athlétisme, plutôt ironique pour un coureur de fumer non ? Mais bon, il avait l'air plutôt gentil, enfin je préfère rester méfiant, après tout on ne sait jamais. Et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je me suis rendu compte qu'il était dans mon groupe en E.P.S, il faut dire que je ne fait pas beaucoup attention, je dois bien l'avouer enfin bon j'en fais beaucoup pour un simple briquet, même si je dois admettre qu'il est sacrément rapide oui.

Les semaines passent à une lenteur c'est affolant. Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire entre ma mère, les cours qui sont pas particulièrement passionnants, mes amis qui s'inquiètent pour moi parce que je leur ait dit à mon grand dam une seule fois que je ne m'éclatais pas ici, ou bien d'attendre les vacances pour enfin revoir ces idiots qui me manquent malgré tout. Je passe bien entendu les deux semaines chez eux à Paris.

Mon quotidien est toujours le même à une exception, Will, le gars qui m'avait demandé mon briquet revient me le demander tous les jeudis, soit il est bête et l'oublie tout le temps, soit il est bête et s'amuse à venir me le demander dans tous les cas c'est un idiot, bien qu'il n'ait pas l'air méchant. Ou quelqu'un de vraiment bizarre, peut-être un psychopathe qui m'a choisi comme prochaine victime si ça se trouve. Enfin, il m'intrigue quand même et je l'ai un peu observé, il a l'air de bien s'amuser avec sa bande de pote, ils n'ont pas l'air méchant, enfin pour la plupart, j'en ai remarqué un ou deux qui ne me plaisent pas trop mais après tout mon nom de contact sur le téléphone de Reyna est « Le mec qui n'aime personne », si vous vous demandez, elle s'appelle Reyna et c'est l'une des seules avec ma mère et les deux autres débiles qui n'ont pas leurs initiales de prénom et leur nom de famille dans mon répertoire. Le fameux Will est donc, en effet, bien avec moi en sport, s'il est vraiment rapide je ne peux que le reconnaître, il n'a pas l'air d'être très habile de ses mains pour les sports de balles notamment comme le volley par exemple. Je ne connais rien de lui à part cela et malgré tout cela m'amuse de le voir tout les jeudis venir me demander mon briquet, d'allumer sa cigarette et de partir quand mon téléphone sonne, Reyna évidemment. Mais à part cela, toutes mes journées se ressemblent et on va pas se mentir, je me fais chier.

C'était le premier jeudi de Décembre :

« _ Hey, salut, je pourrais avoir ton briquet s'il te plaît ? Will Solace encore une fois, oui j'ai écouté son nom de famille lors de l'appel en sport.

_ Pourquoi tu me le demande tous les jeudis ? T'es bizarre,tes potes en ont pas ? Demandais-je d'un ton neutre tout en lui tendant l'objet de ses désirs

_ Euh bah si si j'en ai mais en fait ça m'embête un peu de te voir à la récrée tout seul, t'as pas l'air d'être méchant mais bon tant pis, je me débrouillerais autrement pour le briquet… il s'en allait mais je l'interpelais

_ AHA, j'éclatais d'un rire franc

_ Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? il avait l'air mal à l'aise

_ Tu dis que ça t'embêtes de voir quelqu'un comme moi seul et du coup pour consoler la personne que je suis de ma solitude tu me demandes un briquet, c'est comme ça que tu fais toi ? Et bien j'apprécie l'intention mais t'inquiètes pas va la solitude ça me dérange pas. Dis-je en me calmant.

_ Euh ouais je sais je suis un peu biza… Il fut interrompu par la sonnerie de mon téléphone, appel provenant du cellulaire de Reyna bien entendu. Et il s'en alla alors que je décrochais.

Alors ça c'était la meilleure, il avait pitié de moi, il fallait que je raconte tout ça à Reyna. Mais alors que j'allais répondre elle raccrochait, j'envoyais un SMS :

 _De Nico : « ? »_

 _De Reyna : « Désolé on à une conférence -va se pendre- mais trql je peux texter avec toi babe » Reyna était réellement une de ces personnes qu'on peut qualifier de « kikoo » c'est officiel. Je lui écrivit donc ce qu'il venait de se passer._

 _De Reyna : « MDR j'aime pas ce genre de mec qui veut passer pour le samaritain devant ces potes. Au fait mon Nico, tu sais qu'on est en vacances demain nous ? »_

 _De Nico : « ouais je sais ca veut dire qu'une semaine à Paris avec vous pour moi »_

 _De Reyna : « Et bien non, j'arrive demain Samedi matin chez toi, ta mère nous à invité mais les deux guignols peuvent pas, tu sais bien les parents relous. »_

 _De Nico : « Putain, ma mère aurait pu me le dire »_

 _De Reyna : « Désolé c'était censé être une surprise mais je peux pas tenir ma langue tu sais bien, bon je te laisse, c'est le -question time-, on se fait l'appel de groupe ce soir comme d'hab de toute façcon »_

 _De Nico : « ça marche, à toute »_

Reyna était donc bel et bien arrivée le Samedi matin, qu'est ce que ça faisais du bien de la voir, je n'arrêtais pas de rire et je crois que ça faisait du bien à ma mère de me voir comme ça. On à passé le week-end ensemble et c'était génial et alors que je pensais qu'elle repartait le lundi, elle m'annonça qu'elle restait la semaine pour se « taper des barres à venir me voir aux récréations de mon lycée ». C'est ainsi que le lundi matin à dix heures elle attendait devant le portail, au milieu de gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas, une grande partie de mes « camarades » la dévisageait puis se détournaient d'elle et passaient à autres choses. Quand je sortis elle me fit de grands signes et on alla s'asseoir un peu à l'écart des autres. J'étais à l'aise bien que je sentais des regards sur moi. Je sortis une cigarette qui disparut aussitôt.

« _ Mais qu'est ce que tu fais Reyna ? M'exclamais-je un peu trop fort.

_ Je te sauve la vie idiot !

_ Ouais bah tu me la sauveras quand je me noierais ou quand je serais pris dans un incendie mais pas aujourd'hui. Je sortais une autre cigarette, puis soupirais en me rendant compte que j'avais oublié mon briquet.

_ Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Demanda t-elle

_J'ai oublié mon briquet, ça fais chier ptin.

_ Bah attend je vais demander si ils en ont un à côté. Je la regardais se levait en soupirant, cette fille est vraiment contradictoire, un coup elle m'empêche de fumer et l'autre elle m'y incite je rigolais de sa bêtise quand je me rendis compte qu'elle se dirigeait vers le groupe de Will. Oh non.

Alors que j'entendis des gens à ma gauche (le groupe de Will) hausser le ton, je vis une Reyna furibonde revenir avec un briquet.

_Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

_Rien ! Ce type est réellement un trizo, désolé pour vous pauvres personnes atteintes de trisomies.

_Il a fais quoi ?

_Il a fais quoi ? Répétais t-elle plus fort, il a tout simplement refusé de me prêter son briquet parce que tu te serais foutu de sa gueule Jeudi dernier, je lui ai alors dit que toi tu te foutais jamais de la gueule de personne mais que t'aimais personne et que c'était bien différent.

_Reyna !

_Quoi, c'est vrai après tout, t'aimes jamais personne non ? Du coup j'allais faire une scène quand son pote, très mignon au passage, m'a gentiment donné son briquet.

_Putain t'en fait vraiment trop Reyna.

_Mais c'est lui la, fit-elle en le montrant avec son bras, attirant ainsi mon regard sur lui. J'en profitais pour fusiller du regard son ami, après tout, personne touche à Reyna ! Puis je réalisais qu'il pouvait croire que je le regardais mal lui… Bref peu importe après tout.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour les amis, je suis tellement désolé pour l'attente mais commencer à publier une fan fiction en plein milieu du bac je ne vous conseille vraiment pas. Je sais que ça fais presque un mois depuis le premier chapitre et qu'ils ne sont pas vraiment long mais comme c'est les vacances je vais essayer de m'y filer à fond, en espérant ne pas trop vous avoir déçu. Bonne lecture à tous n'hésitez pas pour les commentaires positifs ou négatifs !

Cela faisait maintenant cinq jours depuis l'incident de Reyna et bien évidemment le Will n'allait pas m'approcher tant que cette furie serait dans les parages. Cette dernière repartait d'ailleurs demain et cela me peinait vraiment, elle à beau être fatigante je l'adore vraiment ! On passa donc la nuit à parler, regarder des films, appeler les deux autres idiots restés à Paris, et encore à parler bien-sûr. Mais comme toute chose à une fin, le réveil qui signifiait le départ de Reyna sonna et après qu'elle ait embrassé ma mère nous partîmes en direction du bus qui devait la déposer à la gare. Nous arrivâmes et après une longue embrassade elle prit son train et repartit vers la capitale et alors que je repartais la mort dans l'âme, je reçu un message et ouvrit donc mon téléphone.

 _De Reyna : « Au fait j'ai pris la liberté d'utiliser ton compte Facebook pour demander Will Solace en ami et m'excuser, je dois avouer que j'y ait été un peu fort. Mis à part ça, il à l'air plutôt cool je lui ai donc aussi demandé de pas te laisser tout seul trop souvent, aller bisous mon Nico et encore merci pour le séjour. »_

C'est bon, je la détestais officiellement non mais de quel droit elle utilisait mon compte sans déconner. Non pas que mon compte Facebook me soit très utile mais bon quand même. Bref je lui répondrait plus tard.

C'est donc sans un réel étonnement que Lundi je vis un blond assez déterminé à faire ami-ami avec moi se diriger dans ma direction. Alors que j'étais dans mon habituel noir, lui portait un long manteau bleu-marine qui il faut quand même avouer lui seyait plutôt très bien et un chino très sympa aussi. Mais que m'arrivait-il pourquoi je le matais ? Je ne suis pas surpris de mater un homme nous sommes tous très ouvert dans notre groupe et j'apprécie autant les filles que les garçons, il n'y a aucun soucis de ce côté la mais c'est plutôt que si je devais décrire un style de personne qui me correspondrait je décrirai l'exact opposé de Will Solace.

« _ Salut Nico !

_ Will.

_ Tu sais ta copine m'a expliqué que tu ne t'étais pas moqué de moi l'autre jour mais juste je voulais te dire que le mot pitié était très mal employé. Enfin je eux dire tu ne me fais pas pitié enfin tu vois quoi. Il bégayait complètement le pauvre mais encore une fois une personne pensait que Reyna et moi étions en couple enfin je ne pouvais pas vraiment le blâmer pour cette erreur, je décidais donc de mettre mon sarcasme de côté pour cette fois.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas j'avais compris il n'y a aucun soucis et juste Reyna n'est pas ma copine et ne le sera jamais sois en sûr, c'est juste ma meilleure amie que j'hébergeais car elle habite à Paris. Il avait l'air surpris de cette pseudo révélation.

_ Alors tu viens de Paris ! Je comprends mieux, la vie ici doit te sembler bien banale par rapport à celle que tu avais dans la capitale.

_ Pas vraiment, tu sais c'est surtout les gens d'ici que je n'apprécie pas spécialement. »

La conversation se fit naturellement et je me surpris à parler de choses comme mon ancienne vie à Paris assez facilement, je me surprenais moi même car jusqu'à ce maintenant je ne pensais pas pouvoir être aussi à l'aise avec quelqu'un d'autre que mes trois amis restés au nord. Bien entendu je ne lui parlais en aucun cas de mon père ou de choses dans le genre, enfin ça ma semblait bien évident, je veux dire peut être que Reyna avait raison à son propos : ça à bien l'air d'être un chic type mais je ne le connaissais que depuis à peine un mois et encore si on peut appeler demander un briquet faire connaissance, je n'allais pas lui raconter toutes mes peines non plus. Et sans m'en rendre compte la sonnerie retentit et il partit comme une fleur après m'avoir dit un simple « à plus ». Et c'est ainsi, aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître que naquit une drôle d'amitié. Will venait me voir quasiment une fois par jour, il aimerait selon lui passer plus de temps avec moi mais ne pouvais pas non plus délaisser ses amis. Cela ne me dérangeait aucunement étant donné que j'appréciais toujours autant la solitude. Mes amis et ma mère étaient contents pour moi et je dois avouer que cela me faisait du bien ; je commençais à devenir fou tout seul dans ce lycée désormais un peu moins pourri. Dès fois je me demandais ce que Will Solace pensait de moi, je devais passer pour un fou, nous étions amis alors qu'une semaine auparavant il n'était rien pour moi, et puis sans se mentir j'ai quand même un sale caractère, je râle tout le temps, n'aime presque personne ah et bien sur je me pose trop de questions.

L'année avançait et les vacances de Noël approchaient à grands pas, j'avais toujours de bonnes notes, dépensait toujours autant de sous dans mon crédit car je passais une grande partie de mon temps au téléphone avec les Parisiens, et je passais toujours les récréations avec Will. J'avais de plus en plus l'impression que ses amis me regardaient avec un certains mépris puisque je leur « volais » leur ami mais cela devait être mon imagination, je voyais toujours le pire de toutes façons. Ah oui ! J'avais aussi commencé à aider Will en mathématiques, suite à sa demande bien sur et je dois bien avouer que ce n'était pas vraiment son fort. J'avais au début bien évidemment refusé, on ne m'a pas si facilement à sa botte quand même mais j'ai vite cédé quand je le voyais arriver en retard à quasiment toutes les pauses car il se faisait engueuler par son prof principal pour ses notes. Et donc tous les mardi et jeudi soirs pendant une heure et demi nous travaillions ensemble.

Il ne restait alors plus que trois jours avant les vacances de Noël et nous nous étions retrouvé au CDI pour bosser comme d'habitude. Alors que j'étais en pleine réflexion sur un problème de vecteurs, il me sortit du fil de mes pensées.

« _ Dis-moi Nico, tu fais quoi pendant le vacances ? Demanda t-il d'un air détaché.

_ Ah… et bien je vais sûrement aller à Paris voir mes potes pourquoi ? Je lui répondit comme si c'était une évidence et remarqua ensuite qu'il grimaça, en effet ce n'étais pas très malin de ma part, je lui avait fait comprendre qu'il était moins important que mes amis de Paris.

_ Je vois … tu ne comptes pas rester du tout du tout ?

_ Hum je ne sais pas trop mais je pourrais rester un peu et on pourra passer une aprèm ensemble si tu veux, enfin je veux dire à faire autre chose que des devoirs. Qui parlait ? Nico Di Angelo est-ce toi ? Depuis quand je proposais ce genre de choses moi ?

_ Carrément ouais ! Dit il avec un grand sourire. »

Alors que je me replongeais dans le travail, il m'interrompit encore une fois et je me combattis intérieurement pour ne pas rouler des yeux.

« _ Ah et autre chose, je vais sûrement organiser une fête pour le nouvel an chez moi et t'es bien sur invité ! Aïe, voilà autre chose, j'étais sur et certain que mon nouvel an se déroulerait à Paris nous en avions parlé hier soir et je n'avais aucunement envie de commencer une nouvelle année sans mes meilleurs amis.

_ Je suis vraiment désolé mais ça va pas être possible on s'est organisé un truc à Paris, mais merci beaucoup hein c'est sympa. Il avait l'air déçu, normal en même temps, ce refus devait le conforter dans son idée d'être toujours mis au second plan mais d'un côté il avait bel et bien raison.

_ Pas de soucis, c'est pas grave. Bon aller finissons ça ! Mais son sourire sonnait faux et il ne faisait pas vraiment beaucoup d'efforts pour le cacher.

Après avoir finit nos devoir nous nous séparâmes pour rentrer chez nous, il avait l'air quand même peiné de ma réponse négative à son invitation mais il faut dire que je ne me voyait clairement pas ne pas passer le nouvel an avec des personnes autres que mes meilleurs amis. Puis de toutes façons je ne connaissais pas ses amis à lui et je me serai sûrement embêté, oui c'est certain.

Je rentrais chez moi à 18h45, ma mère n'était toujours pas arrivée puisqu'elle finissait tous les jours au minimum à 19h. Fatigué, je m'installais devant la télé, plus pour avoir un fond sonore qu'autre chose, et je me connectais sur Facebook afin de raconter ma journée aux autres. Quelques minutes plus tard, je reçu un message de Will surprenant tiens.

 _De Will « Hey Nico, re-désolé de te déranger à propos de ça encore une fois mais j'avais pensé, à moins que tu aies quelque chose de vraiment important de prévu pour le nouvel an, tu ne voudrais pas inviter tes amis ici, je veux dire chez moi quoi pour la fête. Je sais que c'est bizarre comme demande mais j'aimerais vraiment que tu viennes, parce que c'est vrai qu'en dehors des cours je ne te connais pas trop, et c'est dommage ^^ . En plus comme ça je pourrais rencontrer tes autres amis s'ils sont comme celle qui est venue aux dernières vacances, ça risque de promettre. Alors t'en penses quoi ? »_

Et bien ça pour une surprise c'était une surprise. Dans tout les cas, maintenant que j'avais vu le message il fallait que je réponde, alors voyons voir, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que les autres ont prévu je dois donc leur demander mais les connaissant ils voudront à tout prix venir.

 _De Nico « Écoute, c'est vraiment super sympa, je vais leur demander et je te tiens au courant de leurs avis du coup »._ Je réalisais donc un appel de groupe et alors que j'allais péter un câble, parce que personne ne répondait, Léo décrocha au dernier moment.

« _ Yooooo Nico, ça va mon pote ?

_Oui et- Léo me coupa la parole avant d'avoir pu retourner la question.

_Ouais super super t'inquiètes, tu sais pas quoi putain, aujourd'hui y a Calypso tu te souviens d'elle ? Bah elle m'a fait un petit sous-entendu enfin je pense, j'espère en faite. D'ailleurs -Quoi maman ? Oui Oui j'arrive- attend je reviens y a ma mère qui me hurle dessus. »

Léo, ce mec est vraiment … épuisant mais vraiment. Il est aussi la personne la plus gentille que je connaisse même si j'ai parfois j'ai envie de l'étriper punaise. C'est une véritable pile électrique ingérable mais que bizarrement tout le monde adore en effet il est super maladroit faut bien l'avouer ,surtout dans les relations humaines un peu comme moi quoique le plus souvent je m'approche plus du misanthrope, mais dès qu'on a besoin de lui, il se démène pour rendre service aux autre, même ceux qui ne le méritent pas réellement, et fait preuve d'une grande détermination. J'ai rencontré Léo Valdez dès le début de la sixième. Ce dernier avait des difficultés à l'école avant et pour que ses parents soient fier de lui il est venu demander aux deux meilleurs élèves de la classe, c'est à dire Reyna et moi, de l'aider, nous avons accepté avec réticence et une amitié s'est créée entre nous ce qui en surprit plus d'un nous comprit. Mais depuis, nous sommes restés collés ensemble, inséparable. Ah oui ! Léo est raide dingue d'une fille de son école, Calypso qui se moque complètement de lui et malgré nos avertissement ce débile continue d'essayer de sortir avec elle, enchaînant les râteaux, lapins et moqueries. Ah je l'entendis arriver tel un mammouth marchant sur verre.

« _ Ouais donc je disais Calypso m'a fait un regard lourd de sens tout à l'heure, j'en suis persuadé. T'en penses quoi toi ?

_ J'en pense que je déteste cette fille Léo, tu mérites bien mieux, passe à autre chose vraiment !

_ Ouais j'aurais du me douter que tu dirais ça, Reyna a dit pareil. Et sinon toi du nouveau ?

_ Bah ouais justement, Will m'a- Léo m'interrompit encore une fois.

_ Encore ce Will, Nico vous devenez inséparable dis donc ! Je te laisse imaginer le regard lourd de sens que je te fais depuis ma chambre. Et donc il t'as quoi ? Embrassé ?

_ Mais Léo, ce que tu peux être lourd c'est dingue ! Nous sommes amis c'est tout et il m'a proposé de venir à la fête qu'il organisait pour le nouvel an et du coup- Et encore une !

_ Mais on avait dit qu'on le ferait ensemble, t'abuses vraiment ! Dit-il en commençant à s'énerver.

_ C'est bien pour ça que je lui ait dit que ça serait pas possible, il avait l'air super déçu du coup tout à l'heure il m'a envoyé un message-

_ Attend t'as déjà son numéro, et bah tu perds pas ton temps mon pote !

_ Sur Facebook Léo ! Sur Facebook ! Bon tu me laisses finir s'il te plaît ?

_ Oui Oui désolé. Répondit-il tout penaud.

_ Et donc il m'a proposé de vous inviter chez lui pour la soirée, parce qu'il voudrait vous rencontrer, Reyna lui a bien plu. Je finissais enfin mon explication.

_ … Pas de réponse de la part de Léo.

_ Et bien tu es silencieux, Léo Valdez ?

_ Mais c'est énormissime ! Une soirée hors-Paris, j'ai jamais fait, ça doit être tellement cool, je vais demander à ma mère de suite. »

C'était pour Léo que je m'inquiétais le plus à vrai dire, sa famille ne roulaient pas sur l'or, et aucun de mes amis de Paris n'avaient le permis, ce n'est pas vraiment une nécessité en ville, et moi pas de voiture, donc s'ils venaient ce serait par train et le train ce n'était pas gratuit…

Il revint d'un pas plus traînant cette fois si, il prit son téléphone :

« Ca risque d'être compliqué poto…


	3. Chapter 3

Bon bah je sais même plus si quelqu'un suit cette fiction, mais je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi même puisqu'on peut même plus parler de retard la, si jamais quelqu'un lit, bah bonne lecture et si vous avez des remarque vous gênez pas. Have fun.

Ma conversation avec Léo s'était éternisée mais nous n'avions trouvé aucune solution, au final, non seulement il se sentait mal d'empêcher la venue de tous à Lyon car oui, si l'un d'entre nous ne peut pas, personne peut, mais je n'étais pas super heureux car j'allais devoir annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle à Will et je ne voulais pas revoir ce visage triste.

Tout le monde était déçu mais évidemment personne n'en voulait à Léo et puis une fois la mauvaise nouvelle annoncée je n'y penserais plus de toutes manières. Malheureusement le lendemain arriva et je me devais de dire à Will que nous ne pourrions pas venir malgré tout le mal qu'il s'était donné. Lors de la première pause de la journée mon stupide prof de maths, oui celui qui avait dit implicitement à toute la classe que j'avais redoublé, nous retint pour une sombre affaire de vol de calculette, enfin je m'en foutais complètement et j'attendais juste qu'il nous fasse sortir ce qui arriva bien évidemment au moment de la sonnerie qui signalait la fin de la pause. Résultat des courses je n'avais pas vu Will. Super.

La pause du midi arriva enfin et alors que je me dirigeais vers chez moi pour aller manger, j'entendis la voix de Will qui m'appelait, non pas que je connaisse sa voix parfaitement mais que personne d'autre dans ce lycée ne m'appelle, aussi simple que ça.

« _ Hey Nico, ça va ? Il arrivait, essoufflé, avec son air benêt, craquant quand même.

_ Will, oui et toi ? Ca avait le don de m'agacer ces questions de politesse, Nico l'énervé le retour.

_ Super, enfin j'ai eu le speach sur le vol de calculette du coup j'ai eu du mal à te rattraper aha et en plus je t'ai pas vu ce matin à la pause.

_ Ouais moi aussi j'ai eu cette chance, chiant à la mort quoi.

_ Tu rentres manger chez toi ?

_ Oui comme tous les midis. Nico ce que tu peux être con putain, pensais-je.

_ Oula, tu t'es levé du mauvais pied on dirait, du coup sans vouloir faire le lourd tout ça, t'as pu en parler à tes amis pour le nouvel an ? Non pas que ça presse hein mais voilà quoi… Le pauvre, il recommençait à bafouiller, enfin c'était plus mignon qu'autre chose. Mignon ? Bordel Nico tu penses à quoi ?

_ Ah ouais, ça … Bah oui je leur en ai parlé et ils étaient super emballés par l'idée mais le problème c'est que mon ami Léo, bah il roule pas sur l'or, genre vraiment pas, du coup c'est compliqué pour lui, de prendre le train notamment et en plus sa mère est assez stricte, enfin ça va pas être possible quoi. Du coup on va tous rester à Paris, désolé vraiment. (Bordel, Nico pourquoi tu tiens tant à te justifier c'est pas la mort, c'est le nouvel an d'un gars que t'as rencontré y a quoi, 1 mois ?)

_ Oh… Je comprends t'en fais pas c'est sur que Lyon et Paris c'est pas la porte à côté. Je me suis sûrement un peu emballé, enfin c'est dommage. Bon allé je te laisse aller manger, on m'attend moi, à plus.

_ Ouais salut. »

Bordel, qu'est ce qui va pas avec moi sans déconner, son absence de réaction m'a presque vexé, si il le prend bien tant mieux non ? Puis de toute façon la question du choix ne se pose même pas. C'est les trois mongoles et puis c'est tout ; en plus je peux pas faire ça à Léo. Il se sentirait super mal et après tout ce qu'il à fait pour moi, j'ai juste pas le droit. En effet, Léo était un peu celui qui m'avait sorti du fond y a quatre ans après la mort de mon père. Le sien était pompier et il est décédé dans un incendie, lors d'un sauvetage un an avant qu'on se rencontre, laissant Léo, sa mère et ses deux frères seuls. Alors ouais quand j'étais dévasté par la disparition de mon idiot de militaire de géniteur, Léo avait su comment réagir, on s'est énormément rapproché à ce moment là et il à fait en sorte de ne pas me laisser commettre les erreurs que lui avait faites, c'est pour ça je lui en serait reconnaissant toute ma vie, vraiment. Enfin tout ça pour dire que je pouvais comprendre mieux que quiconque les difficultés financières de sa mère et son impossibilité de bouger.

En rentrant chez moi j'écrivis donc dans notre conversation à quatre, que le problème était réglé et qu'on pourrait fêter la nouvelle année ensemble à Paris dans mon appart avec quelques autres potes. Par quelques autres potes j'entends plus les leurs que les miens même si j'apprécie beaucoup la plupart d'entre eux quand même. Léo s'excusa encore et se fit rembrouer par tout le monde bien évidemment. Bien qu'au fond de moi, j'étais attristé de penser que Will essaye de faire ami-ami avec moi tout en sachant qu'il ne pourra jamais être aussi important que mes amis de la capitale.

Le lendemain arriva et je sortis fumer à la pause du matin et cette fois vraiment pas pour Will mais parce que j'en avais bien besoin, j'aperçus Will pas loin mais il resta avec ses amis, enfin c'était clairement normal après tout, je ne connaissais rien d'eux et Will devait être autant ami avec eux que moi avec Reyna, Léo et Frank. En parlant de Frank, je reçus un appel de ce dernier, ce qui était assez surprenant, habituellement c'était Reyna ou Léo qui m'appelaient pour me raconter leur vie palpitante mais Frank Zhang, le chinois du groupe était plutôt du genre réservé, comme moi, bien que dans un style différent. Je décrochais.

« _ Frank ?

_ Ouais salut Nico, j'avais une question et les deux autres idiots sont trop cons pour y répondre, Hazel, tu sais la fille noire dont je t'avais parlé une fois ou deux, bah elle à essayé de m'embrasser et pile à ce moment mon père à appelé pour un problème au restaurant du coup je t'appelle, je fais quoi la, je suis en panique totale. Ah Frank, fidèle à lui même, c'est vraiment la personne la moins sure d'elle que je connaisse, sans déconner, il n'est pas comme Léo à nous parler tout le temps de ces amourettes mais il m'a déjà parlé de cette Hazel, ce qui veut dire qu'il l'apprécie un minimum au moins, et en plus c'est elle qui à fait le premier pas, non mais quel idiot.

_ Mais Frank, bien évidemment il faut que tu y ailles, tu l'aimes bien non ?

_ Oui oui, c'est sur.

_ Et elle à essayé de t'embrasser ?

_ Ouais c'est ça.

_ Et bah qu'est-ce que t'attends alors ?

_ Ouais t'as raison Nico, je fonce ! Salut, je te tiens au courant. »

Frank, le dernier de notre petit groupe, je l'ai connu en 4ème, a dire vrai, j'avais flashé sur lui, faut dire qu'il est sacrément beau garçon Frank, mais bon je suis quand même jamais allé lui parler mais comme Léo, Reyna et moi on allait toujours manger au restaurant de ses parents, on est devenu ami. Contrairement au deux autres, il est super calme et tranquille, un peu comme moi mais il n'a jamais confiance en lui et à toujours besoin d'être rassuré. J'ai toujours été très à l'aise avec lui, et c'est également la première personne à qui j'ai confié que j'étais attiré par les filles et les garçons, bisexuel quoi. Je pense que je me souviendrais toujours de sa réaction. Il n'a même pas sourcillé, comme si je ne lui avait rien dit, contrairement aux deux autres. Et quand je lui ai demandé plus tard pourquoi il n'avait pas réagit, il m'a tout simplement demandé pourquoi il aurait du réagir. Plus tard, j'ai bien compris que je n'avais aucune chance avec lui mais il m'a alors donné une confiance que je n'avais pas en me faisant comprendre que je n'avais rien de différent avec lui si ce n'est ma couleur de peau, mon caractère et évidemment ma musculature puisque c'est un monstre.

Pensif, je me rendais compte à quel point ces trois la m'avaient fait changer, ils m'avaient fait devenir celui que j'étais aujourd'hui et je l'aimais plutôt bien ce Nico.

Je sortis une cigarette quand Will vint s'asseoir à côté de moi.

« _ Je t'ai vu au téléphone, je voulais pas te déranger. Ca va ?

_ Ouais t'inquiètes pas, et ça va plutôt bien oui et toi cher Will ?

_ Ca va aha même si mon prof de maths particulier m'a planté pour le nouvel an aha. Bien évidemment, Will l'avais encore en travers de la gorge quand même.

_ Je suis vraiment désolé Will mais je peux pas et je veux pas faire faux bond à aucun de mes amis.

_ Non t'inquiètes pas c'est moi qui suis bête, j'aurais pas du dire ça, désolé.

_Pas de soucis, dis Will je peux te poser une question ?

_ Bien sûr oui !

_ Pourquoi tu tenais tant à ce que je vienne à ta fête ? Je veux dire c'est vrai je te considère comme un super ami hein mais enfin de la à inviter trois inconnus pour que je vienne c'est beaucoup non ? Je demandais sur un ton complètement innocent bien qu'en réalité cette question me taraudait depuis trois jours.

_ Ah et bien c'est compliqué aha, dit-il en rougissant. Bah en fait tu vois déjà je suis vraiment à l'aise avec toi je veux dire je peux parler de tout et de rien même si je me doute bien que c'est pas forcément réciproque et puis après ce que ton amie m'a envoyé je me dois d'aider ce cher Nico à s'intégrer, rajouta-t-il sur un ton plus ironique.

_ Pff t'es bête, même si ta réponse manque de sérieux, elle me satisfait donc ça va. » En réalité cette réponse m'avait fait énormément de bien, réellement ; que quelqu'un, autre que les trois drôles d'oiseaux, pense ça de moi, d'une certaine manière ça me touchait.

La sonnerie retentit et Will s'éclipsa pour aller en cours. Les jours défilèrent jusqu'au vacances d'hiver que j'attendais je dois bien l'avouer impatiemment car cette fois c'était moi qui allait à Paris et je n'attendais que ça. Vendredi soir, la libération. Je me ruais hors des cours pour rentrer chez moi et passer ma soirée bah à rien faire en fait, mais rien faire prend du temps, tout le monde sait ça voyons. Sans aucune surprise, mon téléphone sonna : The Band, autrement dit l'appel de groupe. Tout le monde décrocha. En effet, cette année personne n'était dans le même lycée, jusqu'à l'année dernière j'étais avec Reyna mais maintenant que j'ai déménagé, c'est différent. Cette séparation à la fin de la troisième à certainement été la chose que j'ai appréhendé avec le plus d'angoisse, mis à part le départ de mon père au Mali. Mais au final cette séparation à plus renforcé nos lien qu'autre chose.

Alors que nous étions en pleine discussion, tous heureux de nos vacances, je reçus un message de Will.

 _De Will_ : « Hey, j'espère que t'oublies pas que tu m'as promis une journée sans maths ou on pourrait s'amuser, et comme j'ai cru comprendre que tu repartais à la capitale lundi, ça te dirait de venir chez moi demain, mes parents seront pas la alors on sera tranquille et j'habite pas très loin du lycée non plus, je sais pas si tu vois ou est le fleuriste, bah c'est la. Tu me tiens au jus ! »

Oh punaise c'est vrai j'avais dit ça, qu'est ce que je fais moi maintenant ? Impossible de dire non si je veux qu'on reste ami, bah pas le choix cette fois mon Nico, en plus me mère sera plus que ravie de me laisser voir un ami ça c'est sur.

 _Vers Will_ : « Ouais je viendrais super ! »

 _De Will_ : « Cool, je te ferais découvrir la ville comme ça si tu veux. A demain, viens pour manger à midi et pas le droit de te défiler ». C'est qu'il commence à bien me connaître le bougre.

On avait du couper l'appel car Frank était dans le métro pour aller voir Hazel et Léo devait s'occuper des ses frères, mais la conversation continuait par message.

 _De Nico_ : « Wow les mongols, je vais voir Will demain donc m'appelez pas je crois ça le gave de me voir tout le temps au téléphone. »

 _De Reyna_ : « Attends, attends, tu as rendez-vous avec Will ? C'est lui qui a proposé ? Vous allez faire quoi ? Tu penses qu'il est intéressé ? Parce que toi tu l'es totalement c'est une évidence, T'as vérifié qu'il avait pas une copine ? »

 _De Nico_ : « Reyna, tu me fatigues vraiment, vous me fatiguez tous, à part Frank, c'est le seul gentil avec moi. Et non je ne suis pas intéressé et il va juste me montrer les endroits sympas de la ville »

 _De Reyna_ : « Pfff t'es pas drôle de toutes façons, par contre il a vraiment pas de copine ? »

 _De Frank_ : « Merci Nico, je t'aime aussi, sans toi ici je meurs étouffé par ces deux cons. »

 _De Reyna_ : « Comment ça Frank ? Maintenant que t'es avec Hazel t'as changé de toute façon. »

 _De Nico_ : « Je compatis Frank, mais vraiment. Vraiment Vraiment. »

 _De Léo_ : « Comment ça Frank t'étouffes ? »

 _De Léo_ : « Nico t'es pas cool. »

 _De Léo_ : « HEINNN, t'as rdv avec Will et je suis le dernier au courant ? »

 _De Reyna_ : « Léo, tu peux arrêter d'envoyer trois messages à la suite, ça pollue la discussion et t'es juste le dernier à avoir vu ce message, par contre oui c'est chaud hein ? »

 _De Frank_ : « Les gars je suis en dessous des aisselles d'un gars là, je descends, je finirais à pied, je vous laisse du coup parce qu'Hazel me rejoins, bonne chance Nico, pas pour demain mais avec ces deux là. »

 _De Léo_ : « Bonne chance à toi aussi mon Frankounet ;) ;) ;) »

 _De Nico_ : « Léo laisse le un peu tranquille, ne passe pas ta frustration sur lui merci. »

 _De Léo_ : « D'ailleurs en parlant de ça ! Calypso m'a parlé tout à l'heure »

\- Léo Valdez a été exclu de la conversation par Reyna Avillo-Ramirez -

 _De Nico_ : « Merci Reyna »

 _De Reyna_ : « De rien mon sang, bon allez j'y vais aussi, je vais faire mon boulot comme ça on sera libre quand tu seras là, à plus. »

La soirée se termina tranquillement, le matin je mis je dois bien l'avouer un certains temps à me préparer et à 11h45, je partais vers le fleuriste dont Will m'avait parlé la veille. Je le textais pour lui dire que j'étais là et il sortit quasi immédiatement de la boutique.

« _ Bah viens rentre, ma mère tient la boutique de fleur, elle nous à préparé à manger. »

Je le suivis.


	4. Chapter 4

_Salut à vous chers lecteurs, le prochain chapitre et désolé d'avance pour la fin. Je vous aime, laissez des reviews positives ou négatives je m'en moque mais juste c'est très bien pour nous motiver. Bisous et bonne lecture._

La boutique de sa mère était vraiment super bien décorée, une belle harmonie des couleurs et des fleurs partout mais pas trop non plus. Aussi surprenant cela puisse paraitre parce que je ne porte quasiment que du noir, je m'y connais plutôt pas mal en couleurs je suis pas dégeu en dessin. Et puis ça sentait drôlement bon il faut le reconnaitre, pas cet odeur dégeu qu'il y a dans certaines boutiques du genre de l'encens mais la ça sentait vraiment la fraicheur. Une femme blonde sortit de l'arrière-boutique dos à nous en tirant un charriot avec des plantes tout en, engueulant Will parce que sa chambre n'était pas rangée qu'il y avait des choses qui trainaient partout, ce qui me fit sourire car il était un peu gêné. Elle se retourna et fus surprise de ma présence bien qu'en réalité j'étais celui qui était surpris elle était vraiment magnifique enfin je veux dire magnifique pour une femme d'environ 35 ans, presque pas une ride, des cheveux qui n'avaient rien perdu de leur splendeur, des yeux bleus superbes et une taille parfaite mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle rit quand elle vit que j'avais la bouche ouverte en la regardant. C'était vraiment une belle femme, à voir le père de Will, mais cela ne m'étonnait maintenant plus qu'il ait un physique aussi avantageux.

« _ Ahh tu dois être le fameux Nico, Will était tout excité de ton arrivée haha.

_ Bon sang maman arrête, et arrête aussi de porter des trucs aussi lourds, demande-moi dans ces cas-là ! Bon on te laisse gérer la boutique, on va manger et ne fais pas d'efforts d'accord ? Will semblait assez énervé, je veux dire elle avait l'air en pleine forme et le charriot n'avait pas l'air si lourd.

_ Roh Oui d'accord, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être l'enfant parfois, ne t'y habitue pas trop Will Solace. Nico, c'était un plaisir court mais intense. Elle repartit vers l'arrière-boutique en me faisant un clin d'œil.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut être gênante mon Dieu, aller vient on va manger et après on sortira.

_ Ok ça marche mais avant je veux voir ce qui te sers de chambre, ma mère dit que ma chambre ne ressemble pas à ce que devrait être une chambre d'adolescent alors bon autant voir ce qu'est la chambre d'un adolescent normal.

_ Alors ça on verra monsieur l'adolescent pas normal. »

Nous nous installions à table pour manger ce que la mère de Will nous avait préparé des pâtes carbo, simple mais efficace, un italien ne se plaint jamais quand il a des pâtes. Nous parlions de tout et de rien, Will avait un programme chargé pour l'après-midi mais il avait l'air enthousiaste alors je ne pouvais que l'être et puis ça me ferait du bien de sortir de ma routine monotone. Mais alors que la conversation allait bon train, je ne pus m'empêcher de poser la question qui fâche et je savais qu'une personne normalement constituée n'aurait pas fait ça mais que voulez-vous je ne suis pas normalement constitué, Reyna me le répète assez souvent pour que je le sache.

« _ Dis Will, je peux te poser une question indiscrète ?

_ Euh oui enfin je ne te garantis pas que j'y répondrais par contre aha.

_ Bah en fait j'ai remarqué que ta mère avait une prothèse de jambe, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Bordel Nico, faut vraiment que tu gâches toujours tout c'est chiant, ça ne se fait pas de poser ces questions enfin.

_ En effet c'est sacrément indiscret comme question ça. Je ne te savais pas aussi cash Nico.

_ Ouais je suis désolé c'est un de mes défauts, j'aurais pas dû poser cette question. J'étais vraiment honteux sur ce coup-là.

_ Non c'est bon, t'inquiètes-pas, au contraire je trouve ça cool. T'es la première personne que j'invite chez moi qui ne fait pas semblant de ne pas voir c'est, comment dire, rafraichissant aha.

_ Ouais mais il n'empêche je suis vraiment désolé quand même.

_ C'est bon, c'est bon. Alors pour t'expliquer mes parents ont eu un accident de voiture très grave il y a de ça 5 ans. Heureusement personne n'est mort mais ma mère a perdu sa jambe et s'est fait mettre une prothèse et mon père est en fauteuil roulant, ce qui n'est pas très dérangeant vu qu'il est psychologue, il a juste fait installer des rampes partout dans son cabinet.

_ Ah je vois, je suis vraiment désolé. Alors lui aussi avait subi des traumatismes quand il était plus petit ? le pauvre…

_ Et toi, monsieur le je veux tout savoir, ils font quoi tes parents ? Aïe, comment éviter la question sans vouloir faire trop le gars et puis je ne veux pas lui mentir non plus.

_ Ah bah euh ma mère est médecin aux urgences.

_ Oula ça ne doit pas être facile tous les jours ça non ?

_ C'est sur elle bosse vraiment beaucoup mais bon elle à pas vraiment le choix de toute façon.

_ Ah bon pourquoi ? Et voilà bravo, Nico la gaffe ultime, pas le choix maintenant.

_ Euh mon père est décédé il y a six ans mais t'inquiètes pas hein je m'en suis remis et tout va bien maintenant.

_ Oh punaise je suis tellement désolé Nico, vraiment.

_ C'est pas grave je te dis, et puis comme ça on est à un partout en terme de gaffe. Bon tu devais pas m'emmener voir je te cite ''les plus beaux endroits de Lyon qui me donneront envie de rester pour le nouvel an'' ?

_ Ouais t'as raison, on a un programme chargé alors allons-y mon pote. »

Après ce repas je me sentis bien mieux, allégé en quelques sortes, et je pus profiter pleinement de la journée. Will m'emmena dans plein d'endroits sympa, des vieux bâtiments, des modernes, des moches aussi. Puis on a trainé au parc tout en discutant tranquillement sur comment notre lycée était nul. J'appris ainsi que si Will avait plein d'ami et qu'il y aurait beaucoup de personnes à sa fête de nouvel an il n'y en avait que deux qu'il était sûr de garder après le BAC et que s'il appréciait vraiment les autres ils ne les considéraient pas non plus comme de supers amis. Il en demanda plus sur mon ancienne vie à Paris et sur mes amis, je lui montrai donc des photos de Reyna, Léo, Frank et moi et lui raconta comment et pourquoi j'étais partis de la capitale. Je parlais de ma vie de parisien avec tellement d'entrain que je crois qu'il se vexa légèrement, surement encore ce sentiment d'être mis au second plan. Alors que nous marchions, je regardais mon téléphone pour vérifier l'heure parce que je devais quand même préparer ma valise, outre les 40 messages de Reyna ou de Léo, il était déjà 19h et nous étions pas mal loin de notre quartier, je le fis remarquer à Will qui me dit de me dépêcher parce qu'il voulait me montrer une dernière chose. Il me prit par la main et se mit à courir. Mise à part le fait que je courrais ce qui est assez rare pour le faire remarquer il me tenait la main, il me tenait la main ! Nous arrivâmes devant une superbe cathédrale qui n'avait pas grand-chose à envier à Notre-Dame si ce n'est son emplacement. Et alors que j'étais impressionné par l'architecture du bâtiment, je remarquai qu'il me tenait encore la main, non pas que ça me dérangeait au contraire même mais je me demandais s'il savait ce que ce geste pouvait signifier, je veux dire on ne tient pas la main de son ami, encore moins de cette manière. Je lui fis remarquer et il rougit tout en enlevant sa main doucement, pas comme s'il était choqué de son geste mais plutôt déçu que je lui fasse remarquer.

Il me raccompagna et me fit un câlin ou était-ce peut être une accolade, je ne sais pas vraiment, puis nous nous séparâmes et il rentra chez lui. Je venais vraiment de passer une super journée non seulement parce qu'il m'avait fait une super visite mais également parce que nous nous sommes grandement rapprochés ou du moins je le pense. Mais maintenant j'en étais sûr, j'avais un sacré problème : j'étais amoureux et ça, ça n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout.

Les vacances commencèrent tranquillement, après avoir fait mon compte rendu du l'après-midi aux autres, je fis ma valise et mes devoirs histoire d'être débarrassé, le tout en échangeant des messages avec Will. Il me faisait rire et je me surprenais à lui répondre aussi vite, habituellement je mets toujours un peu de temps pour répondre histoire de pas passer pour le geek de service quoi mais c'était tellement facile avec lui. Et là j'attendais que le train démarre, j'étais plus qu'impatient de revoir tout le monde punaise ! Enfin je dis ça mais je ferais le basé en les voyant pendant que Léo et Reyna me sauteront au cou et que Frank me fera un discret coucou.

 _De Will_ : « Tu pars quand pour Paris ? »

 _Vers Will_ : « D'ici 10 minutes, je suis dans le train-là, j'ai trop hâte, j'aime vraiment beaucoup trop cette ville ! »

 _De Will_ : « Faudra que tu me fasses visiter un jour, tout ce que je connais de Paris c'est ce qu'il montre dans Ratatouille sans déconner. »

 _Vers Will_ : « J'y penserai, peut-être un jour après tout aha, si tu ne me rayes pas de la liste des amis que tu souhaites garder l'an prochain ^^ »

 _De Will_ : « Bien sûr que non je t'en enlèverais pas ! Pourquoi tu me provoques comme ça ? »

 _Vers Will_ : « Je sais pas ça me fait rire, bon aller je vais dormir un peu, on se reparle ce soir ? »

 _De Will_ : « Yep, tu peux déjà plus te passer de moi aha. »

Ça y est j'étais enfin descendu du train, je posais un pied dehors qu'une tornade au cheveux noirs suivis d'une aux cheveux bruns me déboulèrent dessus et comme prévu je pris un air blasé et comme prévu je vis Frank me faire un discret signe un peu plus loin. Il faisait un froid de canard c'est vrai mais nous prîmes directement la direction du parc Montsouris pour s'y poser en souvenir de toutes ces années. Nous ne nous consultions même plus pour savoir où aller. C'était une sorte de rituel pour nous. Pendant que je fumais avec Frank sous les yeux désapprobateurs de Reyna er Léo nous parlions de tout et de rien, sans barrières, je leur racontais tout et ils me racontaient tout. Durant un instant j'étais réellement épanoui, là, maintenant. Notre groupe c'était un peu le groupe de copain super soudés qu'on voit dans les films et dont on rêvait après. Je nous compare souvent à Roxas, Axel et Xion de la License Kingdom Hearts bon certes on est quatre et j'espère qu'on ne finira pas de la même manière, c'est-à-dire mort mais bon voilà tout ça pour dire que j'appréciais réellement ce moment.

Cette nuit je dormais chez Frank, et j'en étais bien content car cela voulait dire que j'allais manger comme un prince, ses parents étant restaurateurs. Nous nous séparâmes heureux d'être réunis dans la même ville et je partis avec Frank en direction du triangle de Choisy. Ce dernier se moqua de moi alors que je répondais à Will en me comparant à une vraie petite groupie puis je lui renvoyais la réflexion en voyant qu'il regardait fréquemment son téléphone en attendant la réponse de sa copine Hazel.

Les jours passaient et j'étais vraiment heureux je passais tout mon temps avec mes amis, on déambulait dans Paris sans vraiment de but, juste pour marcher, histoire de discuter et de profiter de la vie. Qu'est-ce qu'on rigolait aussi, j'ai également fait la rencontre d'Hazel qui est vraiment très gentille et pleine d'énergie et je me suis fait également charrier pendant deux semaines sur le fait que je ne décrochais pas de mon téléphone pour répondre à Will. En parlant de ce dernier, d'après lui ses vacances sont sympas bien qu'il « aurait aimé que je sois sur Lyon » se sont ces mots oui oui. J'ai également eu la malchance de revoir calypso, par hasard je tiens à le préciser, et bien évidemment Reyna et moi lui avons fait comprendre qu'il fallait qu'elle arrête de jouer avec Léo ce qui bien entendu et aussi vite ressortit de son petit cerveau qu'il était entré.

Et enfin, le jour fatidique du nouvel an arriva. Nous étions tous réunis chez moi pour préparer tout ce qu'il fallait, Frank était parti acheter de l'alcool, bien que nous en ayons toujours trop, pendant que Reyna, Léo et moi, protégions ce qui devait être protégé. Will m'appela, ce qui me surprit un peu, je décrochai, nous échangions quelques banalités sous le regard pervers de mes deux compagnons, puis il me demanda ce que j'avais prévu pour ce soir, je lui expliquai ce que nous avions organisé puis il me raconta également qui il avait invité etc. Enfin après avoir parlé une demi-heure, il raccrocha. Etrange comme appel mais bon je ne cherchais plus à comprendre Will de toutes manières. Frank rentra, et Léo se fit une joie de raconter que je venais d'être au téléphone avec le fameux Will à la voix sexy en exagérant à peu près toute l'histoire. L'asiatique fit mine d'être intéressé par ce que lui racontait le brun mais seulement parce qu'il ne voulait pas le vexer, bien que Léo ne se vexait jamais après tout.

21 heure et la sonnerie se fit entendre, les premiers invités arrivaient déjà : Silena et Charles, le couple le plus parfait de cette terre mais bon ils étaient tout simplement adorable, Léo les connaissait depuis longtemps et c'était lui qui les avaient invités en me demandant. Demande que j'eusse tout de suite acceptée je les appréciais beaucoup de toute façon. Nous étions déjà un peu alcoolisés quand les autres invités arrivèrent et la fête commença enfin. Si j'avais su ce qu'il se serait passé à cette soirée, je n'aurais tout simplement pas bu car oui cette soirée allait réellement avoir un putain d'impact sur ma vie, genre un impact sévère que même carglass peut pas réparer. Mais bon que voulez-vous c'est comme ça, dans la famille on supporte pas l'alcool et l'alcool ça nous fais peut-être pousser des ailes, mais ça nous fait aussi pousser une bonne belle paire de couilles, excusez-moi le langage, je suis bourré à ce moment-là de l'histoire. Enfin c'est parti.

« _ Hey Nico aller viens jouer avec nous … »


	5. Chapter 5

_Attention la populace, j'étais à fond pour ce chapitre mais je tiens à vous prévenir + Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai écrit vite aha bien que le chapitre ne soit pas le plus long dsl et j'ai pas relu, je voulais trop le publier et en finir cette première partie de l'histoire et est-ce que ça vous dérangerait que je change de point de vue de temps en temps ? enfin vous me direz à la fin :_

 _1 – Nico n'est clairement pas au bout de ses peines, j'annonce juste._

 _2 – J'ai fait quelque chose à la fin qui va en horrifier certainement plus d'un mais préparez-vous, vous risquez de voir d'autres horreurs._

 _3 – J'adore vraiment le personnage de Silena (notamment son moment de gloire à sa mort) donc je n'aime pas qu'on la critique et elle reviendra + je ne compte pas non plus respecter TOUS les couples classiques mais dites-moi ce que vous pensez des personnages secondaires svp._

 _Bon aller, bonne lecture à tous !_

La fête battait son plein, c'était super, tout le monde était à fond, et j'étais content d'être là, genre vraiment. Ma vie prenait un tournant qui me plaisait plutôt pas mal dans le fond, des amis supers, peut-être un futur petit ami qui sait et cerise sur le gâteau j'arrivais enfin à me socialiser ce qui il faut bien le dire était loin, très loin d'être gagné d'avance. Au fond de la salle je voyais Reyna embêter gentiment Frank et Hazel qui jouaient le jeu, Léo parlait avec passion de je ne sais quel livre dont il était fan avec Silena et Charles, un truc sur la mythologie je crois, enfin je m'en fous un peu à vrai dire, Piper MacLean et Jason Grace que je connaissais depuis maintenant un certain temps s'amusaient sur la piste de danse, eux aussi allaient très certainement finir ensemble, enfin c'était pas vraiment mes affaires de toute façon. Et j'étais heureux parce que tout le monde s'amusait, mon portable vibra, c'était un message de Will.

 _De Will_ : Bonne année mon Nico, je t'iame !

Ca y est, ce con m'avait perturbé genre vraiment. Et à peine je levais les yeux de mon téléphone que Silena et Piper m'entouraient en rigolant me demandant si j'avais des problèmes d'amour. Ces deux-là ont un radar à problèmes sentimentaux c'est assez … surprenant mais elles sont aussi de bon conseil il faut l'avouer, surement meilleures que Reyna aha. Je leur expliquai la situation rapidement et elles me dirent en cœur :

« _ Toi t'es amoureux ahaha.

_ Ouais peut être et alors ? C'est grave ? Même avec un peu d'alcool dans le sang je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être agressif c'est fou quand même.

_ Vu comment tu t'énerves ça me semble être une évidence, répondit Piper

_ Bon déjà fais voir à quoi il ressemble ton Apollon, rajouta Silena. Je leur montrais alors la photo

_ Ok il est carrément canon répond de suite aha.

_ Bah t'es gentille toi mais je réponds quoi ? Piper une idée ? J'avoue que j'avais besoin de conseil là, vraiment.

_ Bon bah répond soft mais pas trop non plus, puis faut que ça vienne de toi, sinon ça va pas le faire mon Nico. Aller on retourne à nos hommes nous aussi, tu nous tiendras au courant hein ?

_ Ouais je vois, merci les filles et on verra. »

Je n'avais pas trop compris en fait mais dans le fond je tenais le truc je pense. Je lui répondis donc :

 _Vers Will_ : Tu sais qu'on est censé envoyer ça à minuit idiot, moi aussi Will !

J'ai hésité entre les trois petits points et le point d'exclamation mais les points c'était clairement trop explicite. La soirée suivit son cours, tout le monde était sur la piste de danse et on bougeait plus nos corps que nous dansions mais on s'en fichait parce qu'on passait un putain de bon moment même moi je sais le reconnaitre. Léo faisait des positions chelou qui faisaient marrer tout le monde, il fut bientôt rejoint par Frank ce qui était encore plus étrange mais à mourir de rire vraiment, Frank plus alcool égal le meilleur mélange du monde. Reyna faisait un concours de shot avec Annabeth, une fille géniale et aussi intelligente que Reyna, rivale mais également amies. Le pire était qu'elles étaient entourées des gars qui n'arrivaient pas à les suivre et les gens avaient commencé à parier pour savoir qui roulerait par terre la première, je pense qu'il y avait le temps vu leur rythme qui ne diminuait pas d'un iota. Moi de mon côté je soulais tout le monde pour prendre des photos ce qui résumait de la plus simple des manières mon état. Mon téléphone vibra de nouveau, une demi-heure environ avant minuit, encore une fois un message de Will.

 _De Will_ : Je sias, mais je voulai l'envoyé mnt

A ce moment je ne réalisais pas trop qu'il était très certainement bourré vu son écriture et décidai de ne pas répondre tout simplement. Ainsi la fête continua, minuit passa, tout le monde s'embrassa, nous prîmes une super photo de Léo, Frank, Reyna et moi et alors que je la mettais en photo de fond sur Facebook, fallait bien que je change parfois. Je regardais mes snaps, les storys de tout le monde et notamment celle de Lou-Ellen, la meilleure amie de Will que j'avais rencontré avant les vacances et avec qui je m'étais tout de suite entendu. Vu les photos et les vidéos, ils avaient l'air de bien s'amuser et là plus aucun bruit autour de moi, rien. Noir, juste cette vidéo, de Will embrassant une fille, je savais pas qui c'était et je m'en foutais complètement.

Vous savez ce qui se passe dans ces moments-là ? Non ? je vais vous l'expliquer. D'abord surprise, puis incompréhension, puis tristesse, puis pleurs, puis réconfort par ses amis, puis colère, puis haine, puis pleurs de nouveau et enfin on finit par se défoncer la gueule, vraiment se défoncer, vite fort, faire n'importe quoi, le tout sous le regard soucieux de nos amis, inquiet pour nous. Détaillons un peu plus.

Quand je vis cette photo, je ne sais pas quelle tête je fis mais Frank m'emmena directement dans ma chambre rapidement rejoint par Reyna et Léo, je leur montrais la vidéo et la toute sorte de réaction sur leurs visages : Colère sur celui de Frank, Haine et regrets sur celui de Reyna et enfin tristesse pour celui de Léo. Puis le mien, caché sous les larmes et mes gémissements ridicules qui déformaient mon visage, j'étais laid à ce moment, je le sais mais bon sang, c'était douloureux, dans le genre on se sent pris pour un énorme con, et on déteste, on déteste de toute son âme. Puis Reyna revint avec la bouteille de Vodka et on partit tous ensemble, shot sur shot. Ma tristesse se transforma en colère, envers Will pour m'avoir donné de faux espoirs et de m'avoir gâché cette soirée. Mes souvenirs de la soirée s'arrêtent là.

Le lendemain matin en me réveillant à midi avec un mal de crâne terrible, le genre de mal de crâne qui vous fait jurer que vous ne boirez plus jamais du moins jusqu'à la prochaine soirée. En quelques mots, si je devais décrire ce que je voyais c'était : la décadence de la jeunesse parisienne. Des gens qui dormaient à même le sol, Annabeth la tête dans les toilettes, Charles qui servait de Matelas à Silena, Silena à Piper et piper à Jason, on se demandait ce que ces quatre avaient fait sans déconner. Clarisse Larue qui avait viré tout le monde du canapé, et Reyna, Léo et Frank dans mon lit d'où je venais de sortir il y a quelques instants. Personne n'était levé à part Hazel qui était en train de ranger. Elle me regarda avec un regard peiné, je savais que Frank n'avait rien dit mais qu'elle avait compris toute seule, elle était très loin d'être bête, au contraire. Elle me prit dans ses bras sans rien dire, puis me lâchais et je l'aidai à ranger au maximum avant que tout le monde se réveille.

Je vous épargne les scènes plutôt intenses du réveil et du rangement qui durèrent environ quatre heures. Une fois tout le monde parti et après avoir été maintes fois remercié, il ne restait plus que les trois irréductibles qui ne voulaient pas partir avant d'avoir parlé de ce qui s'était passé hier.

Frank prit la parole en premier :

« _ Je peux aller le tabasser si vous voulez, l'envie me manque pas. Je vous présente Dark-Frank qui a commencé le karaté à cinq ans et qui s'énerve légèrement quand on attaque quelqu'un qu'il considère comme sa famille, autrement dit ses paternels, nous et maintenant Hazel.

_ Mais ça va pas Frank, tu peux rappeler ton côté dark. Il fallait bien que je blague pour leur montrer que ça allait.

_ Je vote pour la proposition de Frank, ajouta Reyna sans plus en dire je savais qu'elle s'en voulait de m'avoir poussé à tomber amoureux de lui.

_ Non mais arretez les gars, personne ne va taper personne. C'est quelque chose que Nico doit régler par lui-même de toute façon. Tiens, il semblerait que ce soit Léo le sage cette fois.

_ Pourquoi tu prends sa défense toi, il me semble que t'as vu la vidéo comme nous tous non ?

_ Calme toi Reyna, je suis d'accord avec Léo, et puis c'est quand même mon problème. Je devais réellement éviter les tensions avant qu'on se sépare sinon la mauvaise ambiance restera pendant un bout de temps.

_ Mais Nico arrête de faire semblant, on te connait on sait tous que tu fais semblant et que ça te touche bien plus que ça. Aïe pourquoi j'avais des amis si proches déjà ?

_ Pour ce coup je suis d'accord avec elle, rajouta Léo, suivi d'un hochement de tête de Frank. Mais si je peux me permettre de le défendre, ou de lui laisser une chance peut être qu'il était complètement bourré et que ces potes l'ont quasiment forcé, c'est pas toi Nico qui disait qu'ils étaient bêtes ?

_ SI enfin je ne les connais pas trop mais d'un côté j'ai pas trop envie de me faire de faux espoirs. Et puis s'il n'a pas dit non c'est que dans le fond il en avait envie, tu peux pas nier le contraire.

_ Peut-être mais, avoue que se rendre compte qu'on a des sentiments pour un autre homme c'est pas facile quand même… Enfin je dis ça je dis rien puisque je vais me faire engueuler par les deux autres brutes là. Merde depuis quand Léo était aussi calme et posé ? tout ce qu'il venait de dire pouvait être complètement vrai.

_Après ces mots d'une grande sagesse je ne peux que m'incliner, dit Reyna tout en joignant le geste à la parole, et vous Dark-Frank ?

_ Et bien je pense que Dark-Frank se retire, mais pour cette fois !

_ Bien et maintenant prépare toi Nico, car le grand Léo et ses deux acolytes, vont te préparer une petite journée remontée de moral.

_ Et tu te fous de ma gueule, c'est toi mon acolyte ! Pf qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient cons.

_ Vous n'oublierais pas Dark-Frank vous deux ?

Et nous partîmes tous dans un énorme fou rire, en fait, je venais de me rappeler pourquoi j'avais des amis aussi proches, peut-être parce qu'ils étaient géniaux.

Les vacances arrivèrent à leurs fins et je devais rentrer à Lyon, c'est la mort dans l'âme que je dis au revoir à mes meilleurs amis, ma famille et que je pris ce train. J'arriva en gare tard dans la nuit, la veille de la rentrée et toujours aucunes nouvelles de Will, ce qui était plutôt étrange quand même mais bon, j'avais peur de ma réaction quand je le reverrais. Ma mère me fit un câlin énorme alors qu'elle m'avait vu il y a trois jours quand elle était également montée sur Paris, m'enfin, je dis rien parce que je l'aime et que je suis tout ce qu'il lui reste, enfin je vous parlerai pas de mes affaires de famille aujourd'hui déjà que ce qui m'est arrivé dernièrement n'était pas fun alors si je parle de ça maintenant on va tous se suicider.

Lundi matin, 8h, je me retrouvais devant la salle d'Histoire de Monsieur Chamard, un ptit vieux bientôt à la retraite enfin je suppose. Bref, après ces deux heures, ma foi pas inintéressantes d'histoire je me dirigeais vers la cour, fumer une cigarette, on ne change pas une habitude qui tue enfin ! Et je l'aperçus au loin avec ses amis il avait l'air plutôt normal. Je passais derrière lui discrètement, le cœur serré, bon sang on dirait une fille ça me gave merde ! Deux trois minutes plus tard il me rejoint tout sourire, bien qu'il sonnât un peu faux, il n'était pas à l'aise comme d'habitude, c'était clair quelque chose n'allais pas c'était sûr. Il me dit bonjour, on se racontait nos vacances, en évitant d'un accord commun silencieux nos soirée de réveillon mais évidemment je n'allais pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça, alors quelques minutes avant la sonnerie je posais la question qui fâche, c'est parti mon Nico !

« _ Et sinon ton nouvel an auquel j'ai pas pu venir c'était comment ? Bam ça commence, retiens toi Nico, retiens toi.

_ Ah bah écoute c'était super bien en vrai, bon j'avoue j'avais clairement trop bu, je suppose que t'as vu mes messages, répondit-il avec un air gêné.

_ Ah ouais ça je les ai vu aha, j'ai aussi vu deux trois snaps, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

_ Oui je vois, je ne suis pas si con merci.

_ Et du coup, c'était qui cette meuf ? Putain Nico calme toi tu pues la jalousie à trois kilomètres à la ronde.

_ Elle s'appelle Drew, je la connais depuis longtemps.

_ Ah d'accord, elle est jolie au moins ?

_ Ouais, Nico. Je sors avec elle.

_ … Mais c'est super, bravo. »

Interrompu par la sonnerie, que je bénie, je partais vite. Je me félicitai également d'avoir tenu le coup sur le moment et que mon visage n'ait rien laissé paraitre, mais j'étais réellement anéanti. Toutes les paroles de Léo s'effacèrent en un instant, ce n'était clairement pas ses potes qui l'avait forcé oh non. Dégouté, littéralement dégouté, je décidais de rentrer chez moi et tant pis pour les cours, je ne voulais pas non plus prévenir les autres, Frank viendrait à coup sur le tuer et j'avais juste besoin d'être seul. Seul, en ce moment, je me sentais vraiment seul.

Point de vue Reyna :

Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout, je lui avais bien dit à 18h au parc non ? Ah il est là, aller Reyna, il est aussi ton meilleur ami, tu te dois de le soutenir du mieux que tu peux. Léo s'assit à côté de moi après m'avoir fait la bise, anxieux, il savait de quoi je voulais parler et ça le tendait.

« _ Léo, je prenais le ton le plus doux possible, tu ne crois pas qu'il est temps que tu en parles à quelqu'un, il faut que tu te libères de ce fardeau.

_ Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ma pauvre. Il niait, évidemment. J'allais devoir employer la manière forte.

_ Léo ! Arrête maintenant, je l'ai remarqué, trop tard d'accord, mais il y a un bout de temps maintenant et je sais que tu souffres énormément, parle m'en s'il te plait, je ne suis pas ton amie ?

_ Je … tu penses que les autres savent ? Il tremblait, je ne sais pas si c'était de la honte ou de la peur.

_ Non, aucun chance, Frank est aveugle pour ça et Nico à bien trop de problèmes …

_ Tu sais Reyna, je me déteste vraiment. Alors il tremblait pour ça ? Il se détestait.

_ Ne dis pas de bêtises tu veux, tu es fort, la preuve pendant le nouvel an non ? d'ailleurs ton petit discours, il te concernait aussi non ?

_ Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi je devais tomber amoureux, amoureux de lui, de cet idiot de gothique aveugle.

Je le pris dans mes bras et ne dit plus rien, il avait arrêté de trembler, j'avais choisi la bonne décision… Mais maintenant, le futur qui s'annonçait n'avait rien de beau. Bien au contraire…

 _XXX._


	6. Chapter 6

_Salut à tous, j'espère que vous allez bien, merci pour vos reviews qui font vraiment super plaisir ! Je sais que j'ai mis un peu de temps mais la c'est vraiment une période compliquée j'ai des examens et une certaine masse énorme de cours, bref, le prochain chapitre mettra un peu de temps à arriver je pense. Encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer votre ressenti, c'est ce qui me motive vraiment !_

 _Pour ce chapitre, il est un peu calme et sert surtout à préparer le prochain qui a surement chambouler beaucoup de choses pour notre fils du Dieu des enfers préféré._

Voilà, ça faisait maintenant trois semaines que les cours avaient repris bon on ne va pas se mentir, ça allait pas fort fort. Je n'avais pas dit ni à Léo, ni à Reyna ni à Frank à propos de la mise en couple de Will avec l'autre trainée sinon ils se seraient trop énervés et j'en avais marre de toujours les inquiéter. Bien évidemment ils se doutaient que quelque chose n'allait pas mais je leur disais juste qu'on se parlait beaucoup moins avec Will. En réalité, le beaucoup moins était synonyme de quasiment plus du tout pour dire vrai. Je me dis que d'un côté j'étais chanceux que la chose qui lui servait de copine n'était pas à notre lycée, les voir tous les jours collés ça m'aurait fait du mal et les rares fois ou nous parlions avec Will nous évitions d'un accord commun ce sujet sans pour autant savoir ce qui nous mettait mal à l'aise. Et si e déteste autant que cela Drew c'est certes elle est sa copine mais j'ai eu la malchance de la rencontrer et elle est prétentieuse, hautaine et surtout carrément canon il fallait bien l'avouer.

Enfin voilà, la situation était au point mort pour ma vie sentimentale. Niveau cours je suivais carrément bien et j'avais des notes du tonnerre ma mère qui travaillait de plus en plus était contente bien qu'elle vît que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais surtout ce qui me mettait particulièrement de mauvaise humeur était que toutes les autres terminales de mon lycée n'avaient qu'un mot à la bouche : « percent ». Notre lycée organisait une journée ou on se déguisait, puis le soir on sortait dans un club de la ville que la maison des lycéens avait réservée. Et donc tout le monde cherchait à trouver un déguisement, la fête avait lieu avant les vacances de Février et la date fatidique approchait à grand pas et sans grande surprise quand les gens me demandait comment j'allais me déguiser, j'éludais la question car j'avais prévu de ne pas y aller tout simplement.

Du côté de la capitale tout avait l'air de bien se passer Frank vivait sa vie tranquillement tout en prenant des nouvelles tout le temps, Reyna stressait comme pas possible pour ses examens blancs qui comptaient dans son dossier qu'elle ne voulait absolument pas gâcher et enfin Léo faisait toujours l'idiot, au moins il me faisait bien rire bien que j'eusse un truc microscopique qui me gênait dans nos conversations de groupe du style « c'est bizarre » mais incapable de savoir quoi exactement.

Nous étions donc un beau Jeudi midi et alors que je fumais tranquillement sans déranger personne enfin dans mon coin comme d'habitude, une fille plutôt jolie vint me demander son feu et alors qu'elle allumait sa clope et que je finissais la mienne, je croisai, en me levant, le regard de Will et c'était gênant parce que nous savions exactement tous les deux à quoi cette situation nous faisait penser. Et alors que j'allais partir une autre fille vint s'asseoir à côté de moi, le regard du bel Apollon se fit surpris sans que je comprenne réellement pourquoi.

« - Salut, tu dois être Nico non ?

\- Euh oui c'est bien moi, on se connait ? La fille était plutôt mignonne enfin je crois, elle était plutôt bizarre en fait, elle avait une mèche verte et un style assez décalé sans compter la musique trans qui sortait de ses écouteurs à fond.

\- Et bien tu ne me connais pas encore mais ça va pas tarder, je suis Lou Ellen, une amie de Will Solace, un blond plutôt pas mal, je sais pas si tu connais ?

\- Euh si je le connais mais ça n'explique toujours pas comment tu me connais. J'étais assez gêné de sa spontanéité mais je me rappelais que Will m'avait parlé d'elle une fois et d'un autre, c'était … ah oui Cécil.

\- Ah bah il nous a parlé de toi teh, il t'aime vraiment tu sais ! Elle était vraiment enthousiaste la bougresse.

\- Ah j'en doute pas mais ça fait combien de temps que vous vous êtes pas vu ? Je crois qu'elle avait loupée un épisode.

\- Et bien pour être exact je ne lui ai pas parlé depuis environ deux mois, j'ai juste pu lui souhaiter un joyeux noël et une bonne année en coup de vent. En fait Cecil et moi on à un an de plus et on est parti faire une mission humanitaire d'un an donc c'était compliqué de se parler, mais je connais Will depuis qu'on est bébé donc je sais quand il aime bien quelqu'un aha ! Ah je comprenais mieux.

\- Ah je vois, tu es un peu en retard en fait, depuis qu'il sort avec Drew Tanaka on se voit plus trop, on s'est un peu éloigné pour être exact en fait… Rah je m'énervais vraiment à prendre cet air de chien battu sans le vouloir et je crois qu'elle était choquée vu la tête qu'elle faisait.

\- Lou ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais la ? tu ne devais pas rentrer dans un mois ? t'aurais au moins pu me prévenir. AH bah Teh le voilà qui arrivait maintenant celui-là si déjà j'en avais trop dit à son amie et que j'étais passé pour un gros faible, je n'avais pas spécialement envie de lui parler je décidai donc de partir.

\- Bon je crois que vous avez des tas de choses à vous dire je vais vous laisser, Lou Ellen, c'était un vrai plaisir. Et je partais tel un prince en faisant un petit signe de la main, satisfait de ma sortie, je souris encore plus quand avant de rentrer j'entendis la jeune femme gueuler sur Will.

\- Non mais Drew Tanaka ? tu te fous vraiment de ma gueule Will …. » Je n'entendais plus mais je riais bien quand même.

Paris, point de vue Reyna (deux semaines avant le percent de Nico)

Putain ça me gave ces révisions de mort, je vais péter un plomb sans déconner, en plus j'arrive à rien, je fais que penser à Léo qui est tellement faux même s'il a accepté la situation comme il me dit, ce n'est plus pareil entre nous quatre, et si Nico commence à sentir quelque chose qui ne va pas, il ne faudra pas longtemps avant que Frank mette le doigt dessus, ce nounours est tout sauf con et il est à Paris avec nous lui. Bon aller je vais appeler Léo tiens… Hein qu'est-ce qu'elles ont ces deux folles de Silena et Piper a m'harceler.

 _De piper_ : Nico va comment ?

 _De Piper_ : J'ai appris pour le mec dont il était amoureux au nouvel an, c'est pas trop dur pour lui ? Réponds stp je m'inquiète, le pauvre….

 _De Siléna_ : Putain Reyna, j'ai vu la photo que cette salope de Drew a posté sur le groupe Facebook Aphrodi dont on fait partie avec Piper, comment va Nico ?

 _De Piper_ : Reyna ?

 _De Siléna_ : Regarde-moi la photo qu'elle à mis cette con.

Et alors que je ne comprenais rien à leur charabia, tout devint clair. Siléna et Piper faisait partie d'un groupe Facebook de mode assez restreint et avec que des meufs canons dedans et quand je vis qu'une certaine Drew Tanaka avait posté des tonnes de photos avec son « petit-copain trop mimi » ou autrement dit cet enfoiré de Will. Tu m'étonnes que Nico paraisse fatigué et qu'il ne parle presque plus de Will sauf lorsqu'on lui demandait ce qu'il s'est passé. Ces dernières semaines il ne faisait que se plaindre de son percent qui arrivait à vitesse grand V et moi tout ce que je voyais c'était un idiot qui se plaignait de choses qu'on rêverait d'avoir ici. Putain mais comment je n'ai pas pu le voir sans déconner… A ce moment précis je m'en voulais réellement, étais-je vraiment une bonne amie ? J'allais devoir me rattraper, faire payer à ce maudit blond et pour cela, j'avais ma petite idée là-dessus.

Lyon, retour sur le point de vue de Nico :

Les semaines passèrent et je n'étais plus qu'à deux petits jours de la date fatidique, j'avais recroisé plusieurs fois Lou Ellen et on s'entendait plutôt bien mais à chaque fois que Will arrivait je partais, je pense que ça le blessait d'une certaine manière mais je n'avais pas envie de me faire plus de mal. Et je pense que son amie avait bien compris cela en ne me parlait jamais de lui ou de sa relation avec Drew. Mais je remarquais quelques petites choses qui avaient changé comme les sourires qu'il me faisait au croisement d'un couloir alors que je ne lui rendais pas, était-ce Lou qui avait fait bouger les choses ? je l'ignorais mais j'étais content de la tournure que prenait la situation.

Mais mes camarades de classes ne parlaient vraiment que de l'organisation de leur prochaine soirée, j'avais même été surpris d'être invité à une soirée bien que cela ne me fit pas changer d'avis, je n'avais tout simplement pas la tête à cela. Et je ne viendrais tout simplement pas le jour du déguisement de toute façon les cours étaient banalisés pour nous. Et alors que je rentrais chez moi, la tête dans les nuages, je remarquai une voiture garée devant ma maison et surtout immatriculée 75. Perplexe je passais la porte de ma maison et qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque je vis trois personnes assises devant ma porte : Reyna, Léo et Frank. J'avoue que je m'y attendais pas trop.

« - Bordel qu'est-ce que vous faites la ? c'est devenu une manie de venir sans me prévenir ou quoi ? J'étais encore sous le choc de la surprise bon sang.

\- Bah j'ai peut-être oublié de te dire que j'avais eu mon permis au milieu de tous ces examens et que mes parents m'ont acheté une voiture, certes pourrie mais on ne va pas se plaindre non ? Reyna… J'aurais dû m'en douter, quelle fourbe celle-là.

\- Et comme tu as oublié de nous dire que Will était en couple avec une certaine Drew non ? Oula comment ils avaient appris ça, Léo semblait plutôt énervé, il devait s'en vouloir en même temps.

\- Comment vous savez ?

\- Siléna et Piper sont sur un groupe Facebook ou cette meuf a posté des photos d'elle et de son soi-disant copain. Et bien je crois que je les avais vraiment vexés, même Frank apparemment.

\- Je suis désolé les gars, je ne voulais pas vous causer encore plus de soucis déjà que j'ai gâché votre nouvel an… J'étais vraiment tout penaud pour le coup.

\- Mais a quel moment t'as pu te dire ça bordel ! on veut juste que tu sois aussi bien que possible, et c'est ce qu'on ferait pour n'importe lequel d'entre nous, rajouta Léo en haussant le ton. Hum j'avais peut-être merdé sur ce coup-là mais j'avais remarqué le petit coup d'œil de Reyna envers Léo ce qui était très étrange.

\- Bon on va pas s'engueuler dans le froid et on va pas s'engueuler tout court, tu nous ouvres ou pas espèce de gothique dégénéré ? Ta mère nous a dit qu'elle rentrait tard ce soir, on va pas l'attendre pour manger.

\- Hein ? Ma mère était au courant ? Ils me fatiguaient vraiment punaise.

\- Bah bien sûr, tu te doutes bien qu'on allait pas venir comme ça sans prévenir, allez ouvre, j'ai froid et mes parents nous ont préparé des trucs pour qu'on se gave ! Frank, même toi punaise …

\- Et ça vous ai pas venu à l'idée de me prévenir à moi par hasard ? J'ouvrais la porte alors qu'ils se précipitaient dans la maison. Et qu'est-ce que vous allez faire pendant que vous êtes la, j'ai cours moi je vous rappelle quand même !

\- Bah t'inquiètes pas on a plein de trucs à préparer, comme nos déguisement par exemple. Hein ? Qu'est-ce que ce foutu bronzé venait de dire ?

\- Et oui, pas la peine de nous regarder comme ça, j'ai eu cette fantastique idée en repensant à toutes les fois ou tu te plaignais de ton percent. Et comme nous on en avais pas, je me suis dit qu'on allait s'incruster au tiens. Ça y est, je les avais perdus pour de bon cette fois.

\- Et vous pensez que mon lycée va vous laisser rentrer comme ça sans problèmes ? Et toi Frank, tu ne dis rien ?

\- Tu devrais écouter la suite de son plan Nico.

\- Et bah pour ça il nous suffit tout simplement de prendre des déguisements complets qui recouvrent nos visages, et comme ça on pourra aller emmerder tous ceux qui t'ont fais chier cette année, à commencer par un foutu blond. Et ensuite on va tous s'amuser ensemble à la soirée !

\- Mais vous êtes complètement tarés bon sang, ils étaient fous, bon sang ils comptaient vraiment mettre ce plan à exécution ces tarés ?

\- Comme ça tu t'amuseras et nous on pourra se venger ! Léo avait vraiment l'air en rogne contre lui dis donc.

\- On verra, mais c'est dans trois jours je déciderai plus tard, aller venez m'aider pour faire mes devoirs, que vous serviez à quelque chose au moins. »

C'est ainsi, que le fameux jour arriva, ils ne voulaient pas me montrer le déguisement qu'ils avaient choisis et les tenues de soirée pour lesquelles ils avaient apparemment demander à Piper d'après ce que j'avais compris. Même Frank qui était généralement plutôt réservé ne manquait pas de montrer son enthousiasme et sachant ce que Léo et Reyna étaient capable de mettre en place quand ils étaient à fond sur un projet ensemble, j'étais un peu effrayé faut le dire.

Et donc ils vinrent me réveiller le matin en me mettant sous le nez mon déguisement, je le regardais quelques secondes et sans aucune hésitation :

« - hors de question que je porte ça. C'est vraiment impossible »

 _XXX_


	7. Chapter 7

Les examens c'est fini, Je reprends donc l'écriture de l'histoire que vous ayez quelque chose à lire pour la fin vacances au moins. Encore une fois merci pour la reviews que j'ai reçu c'est vraiment très gentil et j'adore recevoir vos messages ! Sur ce bonne lecture, pour m'excuser du retard indéniable un chapitre de 1000 mots plus long. PS : Cette scène me trottait dans la tête depuis un certain temps tout comme la scène finale donc j'espère l'avoir pas trop mal écrite... Bisous, bonne année et plein de santé !

Devant moi se trouvait une masse difforme rose pétard. Après examen il s'agissait d'un déguisement de requin intégral, chacun ayant une couleur différente et bien sur j'avais été désigné pour porter le rose. Tout simplement hors de question que je mette ça sur moi. Voir Léo et Frank dans le même costume respectivement de couleur rouge et jaune me confirma mes doutes quant au ridicule du déguisement. Ils s'assirent en face de moi, les négociations commençaient.

« - Aller Nico, on va bien se marrer tu le sais ! on va pouvoir se moquer de tout le monde ! Léo était apparemment très enthousiaste

\- Je pense qu'on peut aussi s'amuser, et puis ça te fera du bien, je vote pour aussi. Le chinois s'y mettait aussi !

\- Non ! il n'en est pas question, j'ai une réputation de gothique ténébreux à tenir enfin !

\- Mais Nico, on ne te verra pas dessous.

\- Mais une réputation vis à vis de moi, je ne veux pas me manquer de respect à moi-même.

\- Bon, arrêtez vos conneries maintenant, toi, l'espèce de gothique raté tu vas mettre ce déguisement, de toute manière t'as pas le choix, tu dois te faire pardonner de nous avoir caché la vérité. C'est terminé, tu mets de suite ce déguisement. »

Reyna avait ce visage qui effraie les enfants, elle me regardait, je la regardais, elle me regardait, je mis le déguisement.

Nous partîmes donc ainsi habillés vers mon lycée sous les rires, il faut l'avouer tout sauf discret, de ma mère j'avoue que même moi j'avais bien rigolé quand j'ai vu la photo de quatre choses de toutes les couleurs qui ressemblaient à tout sauf à des requins. On pouvait deviner le sourire idiot de Léo sous son déguisement, à ça oui, il était heureux, il faisait le pitre dans la rue et faisait rire les gens ou les gênait aussi. Du coup Frank le suivait de près et s'excusait aux personnes qui ne rigolaient pas.

« - J'avais raison hein Nico ? Reyna et moi étions un peu à l'arrière et on parlait tranquillement.

\- De quoi tu parles ? De mettre le déguisement ? Ouais j'avoue que c'est marrant.

\- Pas forcément, de tout, de notre venue, qu'on allait te vider la tête et te faire passer du moment

\- Et bah qu'est-ce qui t'arrives Reyna ? Je ne te savais pas si émotive. J'étais réellement surpris, pourquoi réagissait-elle comme ça.

\- C'est rien, juste qu'entre ton départ, tes problèmes avec l'autre con, et tout ce qui se passe à Paris, j'avais vraiment peur que notre groupe éclate et quand je vois ça, je suis vraiment heureuse. »

Moi aussi j'étais heureux, je devais bien l'admettre mais quelque chose me dérangeait. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par « tout ce qui se passe à Paris », il se passait quelque chose, je n'étais pas au courant et je commençais à avoir des soupçons, des soupçons qui ne me rassuraient pas, bien au contraire.

On a finalement atteint le lycée avec du retard à cause de Léo principalement mais on s'en fichait tous, il y avait un attroupement de personne, la plupart déguisée devant le lycée et franchement nos tenues étaient les plus drôles. D'ailleurs notre arrivée se fit remarquer, tout le monde cherchait à savoir qui nous étions. J'entendis beaucoup de noms, la plupart que je ne connaissais pas mais jamais Nico Di Angelo, ce qui était rassurant étant donné que je ne savais pas ce qu'ils avaient prévus les autres demeurés. Nous pûmes entrer facilement dans le lycée, ce qui était un petit peu la peur de la journée.

Tout se passait pour le mieux, on faisait chier tout le monde. On s'amusait à suivre les gens pendant plusieurs minutes sans rien dire ce qui nous nous faisait énormément rire et eux un peu moins. Même Frank se prêtait au jeu et jouait de sa taille imposante pour faire peur aux gars qui était en train de pisser aux toilettes. On était en quelque sorte les stars de la journée, tout le monde nous trouvait « vraiment super marrant » jusqu'à ce qu'on s'attaque à eux. Et je me surpris moi-même à ne pas penser de la journée à Will qui était d'ailleurs déguisé en centurion romain je crois, je trouvais d'ailleurs que cela ne lui allait pas trop, je l'aurais plutôt vu en hoplite grec va savoir pourquoi.

A la fin de la journée, tout le monde se rassembla dans la salle polyvalente ou une scène avait été installée du lycée pour le traditionnel spectacle, et alors que je trouvais plutôt ridicule tous les numéros, le présentateur du spectacle, un élève que je ne connaissais pas, remonta sur scène.

« - J'espère que vous passez tous une bonne journée, et alors que cette dernière arrive à sa fin et que nous allons procéder à la traditionnelle élection de la miss et du mister du lycée, j'ai eu une demande toute particulière. Ils nous ont fait rire aujourd'hui et on espérait tous secrètement qu'ils ne s'attaquent pas à nous aujourd'hui, ils m'ont demandé s'ils pouvaient monter sur scène et j'ai bien évidemment dit oui, j'appelle les requins multicolores »

Hein ? C'était quoi ce bordel, et alors que je commençais à paniquer, Léo me chuchota à l'oreille que je n'avais rien à faire si ce n'est monter sur scène et admirer le spectacle. Je suivis donc le mouvement, heureusement que je portais un déguisement intégral car j'étais réellement tout rouge. Reyna et Léo prirent un micro alors que Frank alla brancher une clé USB sur le vidéo projecteur. Et alors qu'un diaporama se lançait, Frank me dit dans l'oreille « la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, admire » apparemment ils avaient l'air satisfaits de ce qu'ils avaient fait. Reyna me coupa dans mes pensées en prenant la parole.

« - Bonjour cher lycée. Les gens se demandaient à qui appartenait cette voix, je croisais alors le regard de Will qui avait l'air de chercher qui était la personne qui parlait, il ne s'en souvenait donc pas.

\- Nous sommes au nombre de quatre, mais comme nous ne pouvons vous divulguer nos identités, nous nous appellerons rose, vert, jaune et rouge. Avant de partir nous avons jeté notre dévolu sur une dernière personne, je tiens également à préciser que tout ce que nous allons divulguer dans les prochaines minutes a été obtenu légalement. C'était fou, ils avaient tout préparé, on n'avait pas même le temps de réagir que Frank reprenait directement la parole.

\- Enchanté, moi c'est Jaune, et comme vous avez pu le remarquer, je suis plutôt costaud si vous avez donc des réclamations à faire à la fin, je vous en prie. Excusez également rose s'il ne parle pas mais il ne s'est pas réellement remis de son déguisement qu'il jugeait ridicule. Et maintenant je vais laisser vert vous présenter notre travail.

\- Que savez-vous de Will Solace amis lycéens ? Un jeune athlète, beau, pas totalement débile et gentil. C'est ce qu'on pourrait croire selon les apparences n'est-ce pas ? Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, les photos de profil de Will défilait, photos ou il était d'ailleurs super canon, je croisai une nouvelle fois son regard et cette fois il comprit qui se cachait derrière les déguisements.

\- Pourtant, reprit Léo de plus belle, les apparences sont parfois trompeuses. Malgré son allure de sportif, c'est un gros fumeur, et preuve à l'appui. Le diaporama montra alors un certain nombre de photos de Will en train de fumer et à son visage paniqué, je savais que cela n'allait pas plaire aux professeurs de sport qui l'interdisaient formellement et qui assistaient bien sur au spectacle.

\- Mais ce n'est pas tout voyons, il n'est également pas très malin comme le montre ces bulletins de notes, mais cela ne se fait pas de réduire quelqu'un à ses résultats ou ses compétences sportives. Mais plutôt à son comportement avec les autres, il sort avec la belle Drew Tanaka, belle bien évidemment que de l'extérieur et pour cela nous n'avons pas besoin de preuves, tout le monde sait que c'est une peste, mais entre cons on s'entend bien, vous pouvez voir cher public sur ces photos, j'en revenais pas maintenant ils montraient les photos de lui et Drew, que cette dernière avait mis sur son groupe Facebook. Et dieux qu'elles étaient ridicules.

\- Je peux entendre vos rires, ce qui signifie donc surement que vous découvrez des choses, j'en suis ravie. Bon sang ce rôle allait à la perfection à Reyna. Mais nous ne nous sommes pas arrêtés là. Pour le plaisir de vos yeux, Will Solace à 4 ans en train de faire caca dans le jardin. »

Les photos gênantes continuaient, mais bordel comment est-ce qu'ils ont eu ces trucs, pas illégalement mon cul oui. Mais j'avoue que vois le visage de Will tout rouge peut-être de colère ou de honte, je ne sais pas vraiment, me faisait un grand plaisir. Frank qui ne parlait que peu m'expliqua alors qu'ils s'étaient fait passer pour des amis de Will qui voulait lui faire un diaporama pour son anniversaire, et sa mère leur avait gentiment passé les images en expliquant les anecdotes, Frank se sentait d'ailleurs mal d'avoir menti à une femme si gentille. Le diaporama et leur petit spectacle se termina, plus personne dans ce lycée ne verra Will de la même façon ça c'est sûr. On quitta la scène sous les regards amusés des professeurs qui croyaient à une mauvaise blague, sous les visages hilares des élèves, sous les yeux inquisiteurs de Will qui me fixaient mystérieusement. Et au final, après cela nous rentrâmes chez moi tout en rigolant de la super journée que l'on venait de passer.

La soirée arriva vite et on se préparait pour aller en boîte, toutes les terminales de mon lycée se retrouvaient chaque année dans ce « night-club » comme dirait ma mère. C'était devenu une sorte de tradition dans le lycée et les autres n'avaient pas mis longtemps pour me convaincre.

Tout le monde était prêt, et ils étaient tous beaux. Reyna était vraiment canon, elle avait mis une robe avec des collants mais pas le genre de robe qui faisait pupute et que Drew Tanaka pourrait porter non non. Une robe vraiment belle, grise, qui lui serrait la taille mais restait ample en bas. Je pense qu'elle voulait emballer des gars de Lyon ce soir. Frank restait sobre comme à son habitude mais sa chemise mettait sa musculature sacrément en avant et enfin Léo. Il était vraiment beau, pareil assez simple, un chino beige avec une chemise bleue mais qui faisait ressortir sa peau mate, vraiment beau. Bon je n'étais pas dégeu mais on va pas s'attarder sur moi.

On arrivait donc en boîte, y avait déjà du monde et bien que notre entrée fût remarquée parce qu'on était canon, j'aime des fois ne pas être modeste, elle le fut quand même moins que ce matin. Je vis Will, qui me vit aussi, mais il ne vint pas. Une fois rentrés, Reyna partit danser comme une tarée au milieu de la foule et fut bientôt rejointe par Léo. De notre côté, Frank et moi décidions d'aller dans la partie ouverte pour fumer. Alors qu'on discutait tranquillement, Will vint s'asseoir à côté de nous et Frank se tendit instantanément.

« - Sympa votre petit numéro cet après-midi, vous m'avez bien ridiculisé, je suppose que je l'avais bien cherché aussi après tout.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Will, j'aimerais profiter de ma soirée…

\- Tu peux dire à ton ami de se calmer tu sais, je suis passé à autre chose Nico. Je n'ai peut-être pas été super clair mais c'était rien, je veux dire même si tu nous trouves ridicule avec Drew ça se passe super bien. Non mais quel connard franchement, rien ? Il se fout vraiment de ma gueule je crois, alors il fonctionne comme ça lui, il s'en fout de ce que les autres éprouvent.

\- Bon je crois que t'en a assez dit pour ce soir, je n'ai pas envie de m'énerver donc on va te laisser la. » Frank, je t'aime, réellement t'es le genre d'ami que tout le monde rêve d'avoir.

Voilà, il m'avait énervé, et que faire pour oublier ce malheureux épisode ? Et bien boire me semble être une solution assez correcte et je partis donc vers le bar commander quelques consommations. Je rejoignais Léo, deux ou trois verres plus tard, en fait plutôt sept ou huit mais bon, et nous dansions comme des idiots car lui aussi était sacrément alcoolisé fallait bien l'avouer, voire même plus que moi. Puis Will passa à côté de moi, m'ignorant complètement ce qui m'énerva bien entendu parce que je suis immature bien sûr. Puis la musique changea, c'était un slow et je fus un peu surpris quand Léo commença à danser en me serrant contre lui.

Je dansais avec lui en rigolant quand je vis le visage coléreux de Will me fixer. Je le défiais du regard et il s'énerva encore plus et partit au fond de la salle. Mais alors que j'allais me retirer des bras de Léo, je me surpris à ne pas bouger. En fait je compris qu'au fond de moi je savais, je savais ce qui m'embêtais depuis leur arrivée, et la vérité me frappa de plein fouet quand en levant les yeux je vis comment Léo me regardais. J'avais compris la nature de ces sentiments envers moi mais pourtant, quand il avança ses lèvres vers les miennes et qu'il m'embrassa, je ne fis rien pour l'en empêcher, bien au contraire même.

Point de vue Reyna :

Alors que je dansais dans un coin de la salle, je vis Nico embrasser Léo, complètement choquée je les regardais de loin impuissante et réalisais quel ampleur cet acte, ô combien idiot, allait prendre. En effet, à l'autre bout de la salle, Will était littéralement en train de péter un plomb, il bousculait tout le monde sur son passage et avançait vers Nico. Son visage était marqué par la colère et l'alcool, arrivé devant Nico il le prit par les épaules et le poussa de l'autre côté en lui gueulant dessus. Non seulement Nico m'inquiétait mais également Léo qui avait l'air totalement absent et ne réalisais pas ce qu'il se passait. Je cherchais de l'aide du regard et tombais sur Frank qui avait vu la même chose que moi et était lui aussi complètement sidéré, il se reprit bien vite et se précipita vers Will et Nico tandis qu'il m'indiquait du regard de m'occuper de Léo.

Je les atteignais finalement et j'entendis avec effroi la conversation de Will et Nico avec tout le monde rassemblé autour.

« - Bah qu'est-ce qui te prends Will ? Nico feignait l'ignorance mais on sentait un brin de sarcasme dans sa voix, sarcasme surement présent à cause de l'alcool car le Nico que je connaissais ne réagirait pas comme cela.

\- C'est toi plutôt ! Qu'est ce qui te prend, ? Un coup tu me joues les jolis-cœurs à essayer de me draguer et là t'embrasses ton meilleur pote, t'es pas net mon pauvre ! Cette conversation commençait à beaucoup trop dégénéré, mais qu'est-ce que foutait Frank bon sang !

\- Mais dégage, laisse-moi tranquille, pas de ma faute si ta pute ne te satisfait pas ! Oh non, Nico allait beaucoup trop loin, ce n'était pas lui qui parlait, il allait tout regretter demain c'était sûr et certain.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit connard ? Qu'est-ce que Drew vient faire là-dedans ? t'as vraiment été éduqué comme une merde en même temps pas étonnant avec tes parents, ou plutôt l'absence de tes parents ! » Mon dieu ! il n'avait pas dit ça par contre.

Nico s'arrêta totalement ne jeta même pas un regard autour de lui et sortit doucement. Ce con avait non seulement trainé dans la boue sa mère mais également la mémoire de son père et ça, même sous le coup de la colère Nico s'en relèverait très difficilement. Léo se releva et me dit dans l'oreille d'aller avec lui, qu'il se débrouillerait tout seul. Je le regardais tristement et partit dehors chercher Nico. Et alors que je sortais de la salle, je vis Frank de loin mettre un énorme coup de poing à Will qui tomba au sol. Ce dernier n'avait en effet pas bougé depuis tout à l'heure, il s'était rendu compte de son énorme connerie c'était sûr. Mais Frank avait tout aussi bien entendu que moi et il n'accepterait jamais cela, jamais.

Point de vue Frank :

Cet enfoiré, il avait osé. Je vais le tuer, vraiment le tuer. Je vis Léo dire quelque chose à Reyna qui partait alors chercher Nico je voulais les rejoindre mais avant il me rester quelque chose à faire, tout à l'heure Nico m'avait retenu mais cette fois il lui avait fait directement du mal. J'allais vraiment buter ce gars. Je m'approchais et lui donnais un énorme coup de poing au visage. Cet enculé tomba par terre et alors que j'allais le rouer de coup, Léo m'attrapa et me calma jusqu'à ce que les vigiles arrivent et me mettent dehors et Léo aussi par la même occasion. J'avais encore déraillé et c'était une fois de plus, c'était les autres qui m'empêchaient de faire une connerie. Léo qui venait de vivre quelque chose d'éprouvant avait dû faire passer ses sentiments au second plan pour s'occuper de moi et me calmer, j'en avais marre de ne pouvoir me contrôler. Je m'en voulais réellement.

Point de vue Reyna : 

Une fois que je me fus assuré que Nico aille bien et qu'il était à l'abri, je retournais à l'intérieur pour essayer de trouver un chinois immense ou un petit mexicain mais je ne vis aucun des deux et alors que j'entrais dans la partie extérieure de la boîte de nuit, je vis ce petit con de Will assis avec de la glace sur le visage, punaise Frank ne l'avait pas manqué ! Alors que ses amis allaient me dire de dégager, il leur demanda avec autorité de nous laisser. J'allais lui dire ma façon de penser à ce petit con de merde. Il avait tout gâché, tout chamboulé, je le détestais tellement.

« - Je suppose que t'es content non ? t'as eu ce que tu voulais ? Tu brises mon meilleur ami en petit morceaux de la pire des manières, et en plus tu fais voler notre amitié en éclat ? Mais bordel tu te prends pour qui espèce de merde insignifiante ? Ce gars …. Je le haïssais tellement.

\- Tu me mets tout sur le dos mais vous devriez vous questionner un peu aussi non, vous n'aviez pas remarqué son mal être il me semble ? Et votre ami avec des airs espagnols en a bien profité non ?

\- Bordel mais de quoi tu parles ? Tu ne sais rien de nous, tu ne sais rien de Nico, de ce qu'il a enduré, comme nous tous. T'es qu'une nouvelle poussière qui est venu rayer le disque de nos vies et je m'assurerai de le nettoyer et de ne laisser aucune trace de ton passage !

\- Je ne voulais pas dire ça, je voulais pas le blesser ni aucun d'entre vous d'ailleurs ! Je suis … Je suis totalement perdu !

\- Tu ne voulais pas … Mais tu l'as fait, tu me dégoûtes, vraiment.

Hors de moi je sortais immédiatement de la boîte pour rejoindre Nico dehors.

Point de vue Léo :

Une fois sortis, je retrouvais Nico qui était complètement dévasté, je demandais à Frank de s'occuper de lui pendant que j'allais chercher Reyna. Pourtant mon objectif était tout autre

Dans la boîte, la soirée avait repris son cours comme si rien ne s'était passé, je ne vis pas Reyna et je cherchais un blond et c'est aux toilettes que je rencontrais Will pour la deuxième soirée. Il se tourna vers moi. Il faut qu'on parle !

XXX


	8. Chapter 8

_Point de vue Nico :_

Je n'arrivais pas à mettre des mots sur ce qui se passait en moi en ce moment. Colère, haine, déception, tristesse même mélancolie tout ces sentiments se mélangeaient. J'étais complètement perdu. J'entendais la voix de Reyna comme si elle me criait dessus mais de loin. Il m'était impossible de me remettre les pensées au clair, les mots que Will avait prononcés me restaient dans la tête, puis les évènements me revinrent petit à petit, le bisou avec Léo, puis la colère du blond et nos cris. Les voix de mes amis devenaient de plus en plus claires, ils avaient l'air très inquiets, et voilà je m'en voulais encore plus de leur avoir causé des soucis, une fois de plus. Je rassurai Reyna en disant que ça allait, j'allais juste rentrer, au moment ou je me levais, Léo sortis de la boîte me regarda et commença à partir vers chez moi sans un mot. Tout le monde le suivit et le retour se fit dans le plus grand des silences, un silence pesant et désagréable. Une fois arrivé, il devait être environ 3 heure du matin, nous partîmes tous nous coucher, Reyna et Léo dans une chambre, Frank et moi dans l'autre et le sommeil s'empara de moi immédiatement.

 _Quelques minutes plus tôt, du côté de Léo :_

Rahhh comme je le pensais j'avas extrêmement envie de le frapper. Non seulement pour ce qu'il avait dit à Nico mais également parce qu'au fond de moi je savais qu'il était le mur insurmontable qui me séparait de Nico. Je le regardais dans les yeux en me demandant ce qu'il avait de mieux que moi. Un millier de réponses me vinrent à l'esprit immédiatement mais je n'étais pas là pour ça, j'avais pris une décision. Ce fut lui qui entama la conversation :

« - Toi aussi tu es venu me dire mes quatre vérités ?

\- En quelques sortes oui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Il y a d'autres trucs que j'ignore à part le fait que je sois un énorme enfoiré ignorant ?

\- Oui, imbécile, il y a autre chose. _Bon sang ce qu'il m'énervait._ Ça me tue de le dire, mais Nico a besoin de toi.

\- Pardon ? je pense plutôt que s'il avait la possibilité de me planter un pieu dans le cœur il le ferait immédiatement.

\- Certes, mais tu sais tout comme moi, qu'il ne ressent pas que de l'amitié envers toi, et au vu des évènements de ce soir je dirais que toi non plus _. Il me regarda avec plus d'attention_. Il va te détester, c'est sûr, et j'espère que tu vas te détester aussi, tu t'es attaqué à la chose qui atteint le plus Nico et peu importe à quel point tu es un enfoiré, je ne te pensais pas capable de ça. Sans oublier Reyna et Frank qui ne vont pas oublier tes mots de sitôt.

\- Je sais que je n'aurais jamais, mais jamais du dire ça. Je suis encore perdu au niveau de mes sentiments, c'est vrai, mais je ne vois pas comment il pourrait me pardonner après ça.

\- Je ne sais pas non plus, mais Will Solace, tu vas me faire une promesse. Peu importe quand, au moment ou Nico aura le plus besoin de quelqu'un et que ni moi ni les autres ne pourront l'aider, tu devras le faire. Parce qu'il le mérite plus que tout.

\- Tu l'aimes vraiment hein ? _Je baissais le regard, peiné_.

\- Oui, je l'aime.

\- Je suis désolé, tu mérites ses sentiments bien plus que moi. Je me rends bien compte de ce que cela doit te coûter de me demander ça. Alors oui, je te le promets, quand il aura besoin de moi, je serai là, j'essaierai aussi de me faire pardonner, même si je doute du résultat.

\- Tu sais Will… Si on s'était connus dans d'autres circonstances, je pense sérieusement qu'on aurait pu être amis. _Et alors que je m'en allais, je me devais de lâcher une pique, n'est pas Léo Valdez qui veut après tout_. Au fait, il embrasse superbement bien, je dirais même aussi bien que Frank frappe fort. »

 _Retour sur le réveil de Nico :_

J'avais un mal de crâne terrible à mon réveil, alors qu'à côté Frank dormait comme un ours en pleine hibernation. En bas personne n'était levé, ma mère nous avait laissé de quoi déjeuner en laissant un mot pour mes amis, qu'elle ne reverrait pas avant qu'ils partent. La réalité me frappa de plein fouet, la soirée, Léo, Will, ce retour pesant. Ils partaient ce soir, et quel que soit mon Etat mental actuel je devais mettre les choses à plat avec eux, je ne supporterais pas de perdre leur soutien. Encore une pensée égoïste. Léo devait me détester, j'avais joué avec ses sentiments comme si de rien n'était, Reyna m'en voudra également c'est sûr. Il fallait que je parle à mon père.

Je me dirigeais vers le fond du jardin ou ma mère avait dressé une sorte d'autel en l'honneur de mon père. En effet, étant enterré à Paris, nous ne pouvions plus nous recueillir fréquemment comme nous avions l'habitude de le faire. Bonjour Papa, ça fait un certain temps que je ne suis pas venu hein ?

Sur l'autel on pouvait voir une photo de Papa au milieu de deux autres, une avec son régiment et une avec nous, on avait vraiment l'air d'une famille heureuse. Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi faire, qu'est-ce qu'il aurait fait à ma place, il avait toujours le mot juste, et savait comment me réconforter.

Mon père était vraiment ce genre de personne qui sortait toujours des vieux proverbes, plus ou moins ridicules, plus ou moins vrais. Je me souviens d'un jour ou je lui avais raconté les histoires de Léo et Calypso il m'avait alors dit de toujours supporter mon ami pour ses peines de cœurs, car « quand l'amour se fait attendre, l'amitié est ne valeur sûre ». Aujourd'hui, alors que l'amitié que je partageais avec Frank, Léo et Reyna était une valeur sûre et me permettait de lutter contre l'amour qui ne cessait de me décevoir, j'ai mis en danger ce lien. Je m'en voulais tellement. Je devais clairement m'excuser. Le plus dur aller sans aucun doute être Reyna et le plus gênant Léo, autant commencer par le plus facile.

Je remontais dans ma chambre et alors que j'avais pour intention de parler à Frank, je croisai Reyna dans l'escalier, C'est comme commencer un nouveau jeu Pokémon et combattre directement le maitre de la ligue sans déconner. Elle m'adressa un regard noir et me dépassa sans un mot. Je la suivi dans la cuisine où elle s'assit, attendant que je prenne la parole.

« - Ecoute Reyna je-

\- Oui t'inquiètes pas j'écoute. Bien, j'avais fait une comparaison avec le maitre de la ligue, je reviens sur mes mots, le maitre de la tour de combat.

\- Je me déteste tellement pour ce que j'ais dis, ce que j'ai fait, ce que je vous ais caché je me déteste vraiment. Je suis tellement perdu, je m'en veux d'avoir perdu la tête pour un connard pareil, d'avoir mis en danger notre amitié pour lui. Au final les mots sortaient tout seuls.

\- Bon c'est déjà un bon début, mais on gérera le cas de ce déchet ensemble et plus tard. J'ai d'abord une question à te poser, est-ce que tu étais au courant des sentiments de Léo pour toi ?

\- Non, enfin je pense que je l'ai réalisé quand nous dansions ensemble tous les deux, je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai réalisé qu'à ce moment, son regard surement. Tu le savais toi ? Bien sûr, c'est Reyna, pourquoi tu demandes.

\- Bien sûr, pourquoi tu demandes Nico, paf en plein dans le mille. Je pensais que tu noterais tous les petits regards glissants ou même les allusions qu'il a faites à propos de Will au nouvel an et qui le concernaient plus que tout. Vraiment je ne t'en veux pas d'avoir réagir de cette manière avec ce con de Will, mais comment as-tu pu embrasser Léo de cette manière, à moins que je ne me trompe sur tes sentiments ? Son ton était clairement accusateur, et je ne pouvais que baisser la tête.

\- Je ne me l'explique pas à moi-même et bien sur que non Reyna, je ne peux pas retourner ses sentiments à Léo et tu le sais très bien !

\- Tu veux que je te l'explique, Nico tu as fait ça, cette bêtise, pour rendre Will jaloux. Et je ne pensais pas qu'un gars, un connard qui plus est, aurais fais pencher ta balance amour-amitié à ce point et je dois avouer que c'est blessant en plus d'être décevant. Ouch, celui la faisait mal, cette fourbe savait faire mal, ça c'était sûr.

\- Je ne peux rien répondre à ça Reyna, si ce n'est demandé pardon, je lui pris les mains, et je vous demande pardon à tous, je vous promets que je vais me ressaisir et redevenir celui que j'étais avant. D'ailleurs autant vite commencer car les larmes montaient et je n'en étais qu'à l'étape une.

\- Aller, vas-y, ce n'est pas moi qui doit te prendre le plus de temps, Frank est dans la salle de bain si tu veux, je crois qu'il à besoin d'un petit remontant lui aussi. »

Et alors que je commençais à repartir vers les escaliers, Reyna m'appela : « Et Nico, te pose pas trop de questions, je te connais depuis un bout de temps, et j'ai aucun doute sur le fait que tu te rachèteras, de n'importe quelle manière. Sois juste toi, c'est ce Nico là qu'on aime. » Elle me fit un clin d'œil et ouvrit le frigo.

Dans la salle de bain, Frank prenait une douche, étant donné que la gêne n'existe pas, entre aucun de nous, enfin j'espère que c'est toujours d'actualité, j'ouvris la porte et m'assis sur les toilettes à coté de la douche. Frank me remarqua et baissa les yeux, allez savoir pourquoi cet idiot se sentait coupable de quelque chose.

« - Bon sang Frank pourquoi tu baisses les yeux comme ça, c'est moi qui ait tout gâché, j'ai fais mon gros con, avec vous tous alors que vous avez fais un sacré chemin pour venir ici et me remonter le moral. Je m'étais rarement senti autant dans le vrai dis-donc, leur parler me faisait réaliser les choses également.

\- Ca c'est bien vrai, franchement t'abuses Nico. Mais bon tu sais très bien que quoique vous fassiez je ne pourrais jamais vous en vouloir, pas à vous. Je ne le savais que trop bien cela, et j'espère sincèrement que jamais personne ne se servira de ta gentillesse.

\- Je voulais aussi te dire Frank, merci.

\- Merci de quoi ?

\- De l'avoir cogné. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, c'est comme cela que tout ami aurait réagi et je suis sûr que si Reyna avait ta force elle lui aurait arraché la tête. Ah ! Je vois un sourire.

\- Ne vends pas la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué petit être, c'est pas parce que tu as passé le dragon Reyna que la princesse Léo va bien vouloir te pardonner.

\- Je ne le sais que trop bien… Bon aller bonne douche, ne tarde pas trop, j'aimerais vous dire quelque chose à tous avant que vous partiez.

OK, deuxième étape de passée, autant avec ces deux je savais à peu près comment m'y prendre, autant avec Léo, le mystère est total puisqu'apparemment je m'étais totalement fourvoyé sur son compte. Il était là dans le lit, les yeux ouverts, il était clair qu'il réfléchissait à quelque chose et que j'interrompais le cours de ses pensées.

« - Je peux te rejoindre ? Il me dévisagea, n'ayant pas noté ma présence, je lis sur son visage une sorte de peur, je n'aimais pas du tout cela, depuis quand est-ce qu'il y avait ce genre de sentiment entre nous ?

\- Oui, oui bien sûr, depuis quand tu demandes de toute façon ? Il marquait un point, clairement.

\- Il faudrait qu'on parle non ? lui chuchotais-je en me glissant dans le lit.

\- Tu sais, je t'aime vraiment Nico, ouf ça c'étais cash.

\- Hum…. Bordel qu'est-ce que je devais répondre à cela, je n'ai pas pour habitude d'être gêné quand e parle à Léo.

\- Je te dois bien quelques explications après le savon qu'à du te passer Reyna après tout. Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas un amour qui date depuis des années et que je te cache, je n'ai pas bâti notre amitié sur un mensonge, si amitié il y a encore …

\- Léo, ne dis pas de bêtise, je serais bien le dernier des cons si je ne voulais pas de ton amitié.

\- Hm. Je pense que je m'en suis rendu compte un peu avant ton départ. On passait beaucoup de temps ensemble et chaque jour qui passait j'appréhendai ton départ, je pensais au départ que c'était de l'amitié et rien de plus. Je veux dire, je ne l'ai même pas imaginé, j'ai jamais été attiré par un garçon, enfin du moins je crois. Je veux dire t'as toujours été là pour moi, dès que ça n'allait pas, c'était toi que j'appelai, je t'admirai, t'as pu te relever du décès de ton père alors que moi ça me hante encore. Puis petit à petit cette admiration s'est transformée en attirance, j'avais envie de t'embrasser. Mais bien sur je voulais pas briser notre amitié, à tous. Alors ces envies je les ais bien cachées au fond de moi, sous une bonne couche de mensonge comme ceux avec calypso mais bon c'était sans compter sur Reyna qui à tout compris, comme d'habitude. Voilà tu sais à peu près tout. Il ne pleurait pas, mais il avait l'air vide, comme s'il en avait marre et qu'il voulait tout balancer.

\- Léo, je ne sais pas quoi te dire… J'étais réellement touché, je ne pensais pas que Léo souffrait autant.

\- Alors ne dis rien et laisse-moi, j'ai assez honte tu sais. Il était blessé, quoi de plus normal, et moi qui l'avait tant soûlé avec Will et toutes mes histoires.

\- Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas créer des sentiments que je n'ai pas, tu es mon meilleur ami, une personne sur qui je pourrais toujours compter et quoi qu'il se passe, jamais je ne jugerais ce que tu penses, ressens, ou même fais. Hier soir j'ai été le plus con des enfoirés vraiment, je ne mérite aucun d'entre vous.

\- Tais-toi un peu tu veux. Tu ne nous mérite pas ? Tu nous as tous acceptés avec nos défauts sans poser de questions, que ce soit Reyna et son côté madame je sais tout, Frank et sa timidité maladive, ou moi et mon manque d'intelligence, ma lourdeur enfin t'as compris le truc. Et en plus de nous accepter, tu nous as aidé à changer, tous on a grandi à tes côtés et toi aussi. Tu sais, avec ma mère ce n'est pas facile tous les jours, en plus du boulot elle n'est pas vraiment très ouverte. Et toi tu m'as créé une deuxième famille qui m'a accepté pour ce que j'étais, alors juste ne dis pas que tu ne mérites pas notre amitié. J'étais réellement ému par ce que venais de dire Léo, c'était la plus belle déclaration d'amitié que l'on m'ais faite.

\- Merci, merci pour tout. Et pour ce que tu m'as dit avant je suis sincèrement désolé. Tu es une personne formidable, je ne le dirai jamais assez mais je t'ais assez fais souffrir et je me dois d'être honnête.

\- Oui ne t'inquiète pas, pour ce qu'il s'est passé hier je m'en fous vraiment. Sinon, ce n'est pas que tu pues mais juste j'aimerais être un peu seul pour faire le deuil d'une non-relation si ça ne te dérange pas.

\- Ah euh oui bien sûr.

Bon au final tout ne s'est pas trop mal passé. Reyna ne m'en veut pas trop, Frank a déjà oublié et est trop gentil pour aborder l'histoire avec Léo, enfin c'est un gars intelligent, juste naïf, il a déjà du tout comprendre. Quant à Léo il ne semble pas m'en vouloir mais je ne peux que comprendre sa tristesse, après ce que je lui ais fait et dit. Ils repartaient dans deux heures, ça me laissait largement le temps de me laver, m'habiller et de leur dire ce que j'aurais du leur dire depuis le début de l'année.

XXX


	9. Chapter 9

Un nouveau chapitre assez rapidement, je ne vous garantis pas une qualité de ouf mais bon. Chapitre assez calme mais qui introduit le plan de reconquête « d'amitié » de Lou Ellen donc voilà, j'ai essayé de mettre pas mal de dialogue don dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Bonne lecture !

L'heure était au départ, les sacs étaient faits, les déguisements remballés et adieu les tenues de soirées qui avaient laissées place aux tenues confort pour le long trajet à venir. Nous étions sur le seuil de la porte et juste après les embrassades je pris la parole.

« - Bon tant que vous êtes tous là, je voudrais vous dire un truc. Personne ne parlait ou blaguait, pas même Léo, ce qui voulais dire que cette situation n'était pas complètement résolue.

\- On t'écoute Nico. Et bah merci Reyna.

\- Je sais que j'ai été quelque peu chiant ces derniers temps et je ne peux pas tout mettre sur la distance qui nous sépare, c'est évident. Et ça me fais peur de me dire que notre amitié pourrait s'effriter parce que vraiment vous êtes ce que j'ai de plus cher, vraiment et je ne supporterai pas de vous perdre. Vous êtes vraiment des gars en or, je ne connais vraiment pas beaucoup de gens qui ferait toute cette route pour remonter le moral de leur ami. Alors je … je voulais vraiment vous dire que je vous aimais … et que bah je vous aime. Super et dire que je voulais faire un petit discours émouvant, je me suis empêtré dans mes propres mots.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait de Nico Di Angelo, dites-moi ou il est caché ! Bien évidemment Reyna se moquait. Nous aussi on t'aime gros con, même si tu nous en fais voir de toutes les couleurs malgré ton style plutôt triste.

\- Tu sais Nico, ce que je t'ais dit ce matin, je le pensais vraiment, juste laisse passer l'eau sous les ponts, tu sais bien que je ne pourrais jamais arrêter de vous faire chier, qui me supporterais sinon. Et alors que les larmes montaient, Frank me mit un gros coup de poing dans l'épaule.

\- Non mais ça va pas Frank ?

\- Si si très bien merci, mais comme ça tu pleureras pour une vrai raison mauviette. » Quel petit con, lui aussi se moquait, ça se voyait sur son sourire narquois.

Et alors qu'ils partaient, en voiture et que je faisais un sourire à Reyna, elle me sourit puis me fit un doigt, typique, que je lui rendais et ils partirent. Cette fois j'avais vraiment merdé mais il semblerait que le problème soit réglé. Je rentrais me reposer dans ma chambre, quand une vérité me frappa de plein fouet. J'étais tellement focalisé sur mes problèmes avec mes amis que j'avais oublié ce qu'avait dit Will, l'état dans lequel je m'étais mis et surtout que j'allais devoir le revoir dans deux jours. Comment je devais réagir ? La réponse me semblait évidente, redevenir celui que j'avais l'habitude d'être et attendre patiemment la fin de l'année.

Ces deux jours passèrent beaucoup trop vite à mon avis, ma mère avait compris qu'il s'était passé quelque chose durant la soirée au vu de mon humeur massacrante mais comme j'avais la mère la plus compréhensive de la terre, elle ne posa pas plus de questions. J'avais bien essayé de me faire porter malade mais ma maternelle à beau être compréhensive elle est loin d'être idiote et m'avait enlevé mes draps pour que je me lève, non mais rendez-vous compte !

Et c'est ainsi que je partis la mort dans l'âme dans ce lycée de l'enfer. Et alors que j'arrivais, j'enfilais mon masque d'impassibilité, l'ancien moi, le Nico émotions zéro comme aimait m'appeler Léo. Je dois bien avouer que c'est à la fois frustrant et effrayant, parce que personne, mis à part Léo, Reyna et Frank, même pas ma mère n'est capable de savoir à quoi je pense. Bien évidemment, la malchance me colle et je remarque Will à côté de la porte d'entrée avec ces soi-disant copains. Je ne ralentis ni n'accélère, je passe juste à côté, comme prévu ils arrêtent de parler mais je ne leur accorde même pas un regard, et encore moins à l'autre connard.

Reste à savoir s'il va m'appeler pour qu'on s'explique ou faire encore plus le faible et ne rien dire. C'est du 50 – 50.

« Nico attend ! Ah, intéressant, comment vais-je faire pour ne pas lui cracher dessus, le plus important c'est de montrer qu'il n'est plus rien pour toi.

\- Oui ? Aucune émotion dans ma voix, c'est pas mal.

\- Je voudrais te parler s'il te plait … Hum mais c'est une voix bien faible ça mon cher Will.

\- Bien sûr, je t'écoute ? Ah, c'est une surprise hein ? tu pensais que j'allais m'énerver ? Et bien non beau blond.

\- Euh, pour ce qu'il s'est passé vendredi soir je voulais te –

\- T'en fais pas, c'est du passé, autre chose ? Et aller gros con, ça te la coupe hein ?

\- Ah euh d'accord, et pour l'histoire avec Drew, je n'ai pas vraiment été cool avec toi et encore moins honnête avec moi. Ah bah tiens, bonne déduction mais trop tard.

\- T'en fais pas, vous êtes supers beaux ensemble. Bon aller j'ai cours salut. »

Et sur ce, je m'en allais en classe, en tout cas la surprise pouvait se lire sur son visage, ce qui m'arrachait un petit sourire je dois bien l'avouer. Non mais sans déconner, il s'attendait à ce que je lui pardonne, il n'y a que trois choses que je ne peux pardonner, qu'on fasse du mal à mes amis, vu leurs réactions vendredi soir il doivent partager cette valeur, et à ma mère bien entendu et enfin qu'on salisse la mémoire de mon père de quelque manière que ce soit.

Ce fut également sans surprise que je reçus un appel de groupe lors de la pause de 10h, ou je fus harcelé de question sur le déroulement de mes retrouvailles avec Will bien que Léo fût quelques peu silencieux, enfin, normal après tout. Je leur racontais l'échange et ils me félicitaient quand je vis Will s'approcher de moi et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsqu'il me demanda un briquet. J'avoue que sur le coup, j'étais un peu surpris, Mais je me repris vite, lui tendit et recommença à parler à parler avec les autres au téléphone.

La sonnerie retentit mais Will était toujours avec moi mais alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche je le devançais, bien évidemment toujours d'une voix neutre :

« - je peux avoir mon briquet s'il te plait, je dois aller en cours.

\- Tiens, le voilà ton briquet. Mais peut être que tu ne veux pas l'entendre ou pas l'accepter mais je suis tellement désolé Nico, je n'ai presque pas dormi ce week-end, il devait dire vrai au vu de ses cernes horribles, et je n'arrête pas d'y penser. J'aimerais vraiment que tout redevienne comme avant. Touchant, mais non merci

\- Quand on est poli on dit merci.

\- Hein ?

\- Pour le briquet, bon j'ai cours moi, salut. »

Ahhh intéressant, le regard de surprise s'est transformé en colère, mais n'inverse pas les rôles mon grand c'est toi le connard dans l'histoire et tu ne me le feras pas oublier. En plus j'ai trois chiens de garde qui me le rappellent tous les jours en t'insultant, enfin en ce moment plutôt deux mais bon. Donc pour ce regard tu repasseras quand je me serai moqué de ton père en fauteuil, ce qui n'arrivera jamais puisque je ne suis pas comme ça moi. Quoi ? il faut bien que je me défoule puisque je ne peux pas lui dire. Après tout, la colère est bien plus facile à gérer que l'indifférence.

La journée se finit et je me fis encore une fois félicité par mes amis pour ce que j'avais dit à Will. J'étais moi aussi satisfait de mon comportement, je veux dire il l'avait bien mérité mais dans le fond quelque chose me gênait. Pourquoi devais-je à chaque fois me justifier, je veux dire je suis dans le juste. Rah ça m'agace. Enfin on verra bien comment lui réagira.

 _Point de vue Will :_

Bon sang, il me casse les couilles ! Ça fait presque deux semaines qu'il me calcule plus, c'est comme si je n'existais pas. C'est tellement frustrant. J'ai tout essayé, petit sourire, regard de forceur, lui redemander son briquet une deuxième fois, je me suis même engueulé au téléphone avec Drew à côté de lui pour au moins le faire réagir mais rien. Pas même un regard. Je veux dire on était amis quand même, bien sur c'est horrible ce que j'ai fais mais bon.

Juste après la sonnerie des cours Lou Ellen m'appela, et connaissant son tempérament de merde il valait mieux que je décroche, d'autan plus que je la soûlais avec Nico depuis maintenant un bout de temps.

« - Allo ? Lou ?

\- Oui oui, passons les convenances un peu tu veux. Alors avec ton noiraud ?

\- Lou je t'ais dit qu'on était potes, arrête de l'appeler comme ça tu veux ? Elle était fatigante, elle s'était mise en tête que Nico était amoureux de moi et que j'avais également des sentiments, n'importe quoi vraiment.

\- Ouais t'inquiète, bon du coup ?

\- Bah toujours rien, il ne me calcule pas. Rah le dire à haute voix m'énervait encore plus.

\- Bon clairement t'es un gros connard à avoir dit ça mais c'est quand même bizarre qu'il ne s'énerve même pas, c'est comme s'il souhaitait t'oublier.

\- M'oublier ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Bah tu sais, quand notre petit cœur est blessé, on essaie de le réparer en passant à autre chose.

\- Bordel mais arrête avec ça, je le saurais quand même si Nico avait flashé sur moi, et qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'il aime les hommes d'abord ?

\- Hummm d'après la description que tu m'en fais, je dirais plutôt qu'il aime les deux.

\- Mais t'es vraiment tarée ma pauvre, tu l'as à peine rencontré quelques fois.

\- Oui et ça m'a suffi et je suis peut-être tarée mais au moins je ne dis pas des choses horribles aux gens que j'aime moi.

\- C'est bon tu peux arrêter avec ça aussi, j'ai compris que j'étais un enfoiré de première.

\- Bien c'est déjà ça. Bon le problème c'est qu'à ce rythme il ne va plus t'adresser la parole jusqu'à la fin de l'année, surtout que vu la description que tu m'as faites de ces meilleurs amis, ils doivent le pousser dans cette voie.

\- C'est sûr, et en plus si j'essaye de renouer des liens ave Nico, cette brute chinoise viendra me tuer immédiatement et sa copine Reyna viendra cracher sur mon cadavre.

\- Hm, essayons de gérer un problème à la fois veux-tu. S'il n'a réagi à aucune de tes pitoyables provocations, je ne pense pas que tu arriveras à faire grand-chose sans une aide extérieure, mais ça ne peut pas être moi, il me connait et est au courant de notre amitié, autrement dit, il fuira dès qu'il me verra approcher.

\- Tu me fatigues Lou, on dirait que t'es en train d'élaborer un plan pour capturer un putain de Pokémon.

\- Un peu de respect jeune homme, j'essaie de te sortir de la merde dans laquelle tu t'es mis tout seul je te rappelle ! Mon dieu qu'elle était épuisante.

\- Oui oui désolé. Mieux valais la jouer profil bas, elle avait bien raison sur un point, je ne pouvais rien faire seul.

\- Bien, ou en étions-nous ? Ah oui ! Il nous faut quelqu'un que Nico n'a jamais rencontré, le but étant de le provoquer, il faut qu'il réagisse, même la colère serai bien.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Déjà qu'il m'ignore, si en plus il à envie de me tuer, ça n'avance à rien.

\- Bon sang mais t'es attardé ou quoi ? C'est bien plus dur de parler avec quelqu'un qui t'ignore qu'avec quelqu'un qui est en colère contre toi, d'autant plus que je suis persuadée qu'il veut déjà te tuer.

\- Hm.

\- Bon je pense qu'il nous reste plus qu'à lui demander à lui.

\- Qui ça lui ?

\- Will Will Will, qui d'autre que moi voudra bien t'aider à renouer des liens avec le mec chelou de ton lycée ?

\- Cecil ? Mais t'es malade ou quoi ?

\- C'est la seule solution, en plus il arrive à Lyon dans deux jours. Ça me tuait de l'admettre mais elle avait raison la fourbe.

\- Bon j'arrive chez moi, je te laisse te charger de le mettre au courant, je n'aurais pas la patience de tout lui expliquer.

\- Oui t'en fais pas, laisse-moi me charger de tout.

\- C'est ça, aller salut. »

Bon c'était officiel, je n'avais plus aucune maitrise sur cette histoire.

 _Point de vue Nico :_

Nous étions déjà mi-Mars et je pensais que Will avait abandonné, mis à part ses regards persistants il n'avait plus essayé de revenir vers moi. D'un côté j'étais soulagé parce que je n'avais plus à faire d'efforts pour rester impassible mais d'un autre j'étais quand même un petit peu frustré à croire que j'avais des tendances masochistes. Puis bon ça ne servait à rien de se mentir, je me l'avoue, je le fixais plus que de raison quand lui parlait à d'autres personnes.

Nous étions donc le 16 Mars, je fumais tranquillement lorsqu'un mec, pas moche mais un peu perché, s'assit à côté de moi. Je ne l'avais jamais vu au lycée, je supposais donc que soit il venait d'un autre soit il en avait fait partie avant que je n'arrive. Enfin bon, je relâchais mes défenses parce que ce gars n'était clairement pas le genre méchant ou à se moquer des autres c'était écrit sur son front.

« Yo ! Ok, clairement bizarre. Enfin, j'étais très mal placé pour parler.

\- Salut.

\- La forme ? Bordel qui disait encore – la forme – sans déconner. Enfin ça avait eu le mérite de me faire rire au moins.

\- Euh, oui ça va, et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu réponds à ça sans déconner.

\- Très bien merci. »

Quoi ? C'était une blague ou quoi ? Le mec venait, engageait la conversation et la terminait aussi tôt, mais bon après tout j'aimais bien les gens comme ça et puis sa présence était tout sauf dérangeante. Ah tiens, Will était en train de se faire engueuler par Lou Ellen, qui semblait être la personne la plus censée de son entourage. D'ailleurs il me semble bien qu'il m'avait parlé d'un deuxième ami non ? Et si c'était ce gars et qu'il l'avait envoyé pour m'amadouer. T'es fada Nico, déjà ce gars ne doit surement même pas connaître Will et puis qui irait inventer un plan pareil franchement.

 _Point de vue Will :_

Bordel mais qu'est-ce que faisais Cecil bon sang, il avait pourtant engagé la conversation et Nico avait répondu, il avait même souri, je ne savais pas Cecil aussi drôle pourtant. Et maintenant voilà qu'il se taisait. Rah qu'il m'agaçait !

« - Bah alors mon cher Will, on est jaloux parce que Cecil à réussi à faire sourire son namoureux alors qu'on à pas réussi à tenir une conversation en plusieurs semaines ? Tu peux tout dire à maman Lou tu sais. Mon Dieu quelle sorcière celle-ci, non seulement elle racontait n'importe quoi mais en plus elle sortait de nulle part à chaque fois.

\- Tu racontes toujours autant de la merde toi.

\- Et soit poli un peu tu veux, je te rappelle que je suis ton aînée.

\- Aînée tu parles oui, t'es la plus immature de nous trois.

\- Immature peut être mais qui est-ce que bébé Will appelle quand il à fait une grooosse bêtise ? Elle est vraiment insupportable, pourquoi je suis ami avec cette chose sans déconner.

\- Très drôle, tu es sûr que t'as bien dit à Cecil tout ce qu'il devait faire et ne pas dire ? Parce que bon, tu connais Cecil quoi.

\- Oui oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je lui ai donné mes ordres.

\- Tes ordres ? Lou, qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

\- Rien de spécial, je lui ai juste soufflé quelques idées ne t'en fais pas… enfin, pas trop. »

Quelle fourbe, je mettrai ma main au feu que c'est une descendante d'une lignée de sorcière. Et je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'elle à raconté à Cecil, alors si en plus on ajoute la variable que ce gars est totalement imprévisible, on n'est pas sorti de l'auberge. Enfin bon, le mal est fait, advienne que pourra.

Point de vue Nico :

Au moment où j'allais me lever pour partir, le mec étrange reparla.

« - Et donc tu t'appelles Nico ? …

XXX


End file.
